To Be Held
by Katyjunebug
Summary: Things have changed since Sasuke left her on that stone bench 10 years ago. Sakura has changed. It's been years since she's seen the man who broke her heart. And she just saved his life.
1. Chapter 1

Message from the writer.

Song is we are broken by Paramore.

I hope you enjoy, review or send me a message, I'd like to know your thoughts, and wether your want me to keep adding to this story.

**To Be Held**

There are things that I'm supposed to be comfortable with, as a 22 year old woman. My body, my words, my smile. There are things that I'm not comfortable with as a 22 year old woman. My body, my words, my smile.

Since I was a child at the academy, I had struggled with so many insecurities. My pink hair, my above average forehead, my under average skills as a ninja. It didn't help being paired up with the highest student in the class, Sasuke Uchiha. Even being paired with hothead Naruto Uzumaki didn't help, because everyone new how good he was, even without the "demon" inside him, as villagers put it bluntly. It just heightened my insecurities knowing that I was the team's weak point, always needing to be saved or just getting in the way of the boys training.

As I grew to know my team, as we trained and fought, I realized that they were going to go far as shinobi. As much as people put him down, and as much as I tried to bring Naruto back down to earth every so often, I knew deep in the pit of my heart that he would achieve his goal to become the next Hokage. His strength, his determination, and his heart were what this village needed.

Sasuke on the other hand.. he had told us of his plan to kill his brother, Itachi, and it had sickened me to know that he wanted to destroy his last living relative. I thought I understood the pain he had been going through, as much as he implied that I had no clue. This is partially why I latched onto him. He had always looked so angry, and I just wanted to make him laugh or even at least smile for me. I wanted to make him happy. That's why I was always so bubbly, or smiley, or talkative.

He had never given me that chance, claiming I was annoying, or weak. One day I had decided to walk home with him, chattering about this or that, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me with such a glare that made me freeze. "ENOUGH" he had hissed through gritted teeth. "you and your pathetic semblance of a life can just stop! STOP, trying to get me to go out with you. STOP, trying to be as good as us, your weak and no matter how hard you train you will ALWAYS be weak. AND FOR THE LAST TIME LEAVE ME ALONE, you THINK you know what I'm going through but you DON'T so stop trying!" That had struck me. I hadn't ever realized I was annoying. I was just trying to help him. I remember trying so hard not to cry as he glared at me, but that night, I broke down, sobbing and running away from him. One of the most shameful nights of my life.

Then there was _that_ night, that would always make my face heat up, in anger…or embarrassment, I still can't tell which to this day. _That night. _The night I begged him to stay. Begging him to let me love him, to let me make him happy. I even asked him to take me with him. What a pathetic thought. I poured my weak, pathetic heart out to him, and he had ended up right behind me, "thank you" he head breathed into my ear, and then it went dark. I had woken up on the Konoha entrance bench, with a headache and burning eyes. He left us. He left our team. He left his best friend, Naruto. He left me.

That morning as I stood there, staring at the gates something inside me snapped. I didn't cry. I didn't chase after him, knowing that was a pathetic cause in itself. I vowed to myself to never give my heart away to someone. Ever. Again. I vowed to become stronger, to become the strongest, and to no longer be weak. It was time for a new Sakura Haruno. And she was going to be a fucking badass.

Some pretty life changing events occurred, between Sasuke leaving and now. Itachi Uchiha, that monster came back to the village… a year after Sasuke left. I was thirteen. I had been out training with Kakashi. That night had felt weird. I had this vibe that somewhere, something bad was taking place. I had never thought it would be at my own home. That night, Kakashi had given me great news that my chakra control had gotten twice as good then when we started. He said my speed and strength had already grown substantially. He said that my fighting style seemed a lot like Lady Tsunade, our Hokage. I was giddy. Tsunade was one of the three renowned Sanin. She was one of the strongest known ninjas of the whole country. With the news Kakashi had given me I was practically skipping on my way home.

When I got there and walked up my steps I was already pulling my key out of my sports bra, were I keep it when I'm only going to training and straight back home. When I went to put the key in the doorknob, the door squeaked open. The knob was teetering, it had been broken. As I walking carefully into my house tables were knocked over, lamps broken, a huge gaping hole in the wall. I started to run to my parents room. Straight into it, because the door was nowhere to be seen. What I saw drew the loudest scream out of my mouth. Blood everywhere. On the floor underneath me. I can't really remember how I reacted, other than I kept screaming, and crying. Sobbing and screaming, pulling my hair. There right next to each other, hanging from the ceiling, tied by chakra knots, were my mother and father, blood dripping down their eyes. Slit throats. Their faces had sunken in from blood loss. It was what I saw next that drove me to scream until my throat started to bleed. Itachi. In his fisted hand was my little 4 year old sister's pink hair, she was looking at me, still alive, crying. Blood all over her. I tried to come near Itachi to fight. All he had to do was snap his fingers and I was frozen with my feet in place. Seven feet away I watched as he simply slit Saru's throat. I watched her go limp, her little fingers releasing her favorite stuffed bunny. That moment was what made me vomit. And then I went black.

That night. Oh my god that night. I didn't leave my bed for weeks except to pee and drink a small glass of water, forced down by Naruto and Kakashi. I just laid there, hugging the stuffed bunny. I didn't cry, I didn't scream after that night. I just felt the need to not exist anymore. It tormented me, trying to think of why Itachi would put me through that, and to not kill me as well as.. _them_. I constantly felt dizzy with headaches and malnutrition.

Eventually I started to come back. It wasn't because I had to. It was because I had to kill him. I had to kill that disgusting piece of trash who ruined my life. Itachi Uchiha was going to die. By my hands. Not by Sasuke's. Not by anyone else but me.

I started to train. Years went by. I would do the obligatory meeting at Ichiraku's with Naruto every week. But even then I just nodded and hummed responses. The only thing ever going through my mind was new jutsu's to learn. How many miles I was going to run. I never went home after that night. Naruto went and packed up my personal things. I stayed with him for a few days, until I found my own apartment. I could feel myself getting devoured by this need to become stronger, faster, calmer. I eventually started to feel numb. It helped the pain I felt in my heart every hour, of every day. I didn't have to think about it.

One day, Tsunade came up to me one day when I was training. Showed me the simple idea of forcing the chakra into my fist. I witnessed the great Tsunade create a crater in the earth. I was in awe. That day she asked me to become her apprentice. I obviously said yes. We trained every day. She taught me the ways of the medic. I caught on quick, in a year she said I was almost at her level. She got me a job at the hospital, as head medic and supervisor. It was a great thing for me. It gave me another thing to immerse myself in so I didn't have to think about the past. Eventually, Naruto and Ino, they confronted me about their worry that I was going to work myself to death. There were tears. Not from me, but Naruto and Ino. The only thing that meeting did was make me angry at them. I knew their hearts were in the right place but they had no clue what I was going through, no clue. At that thought though, it made me remember. Something I hated doing. That first real confrontation I had had with Sasuke. "you THINK you know what I'm going through but you DON'T so stop trying!" he had said. I sounded like him almost word for word. I'm becoming the person I had been trying to fix. I had never felt so shameful. I then realized that if I couldn't make a real effort in Naruto's and Ino's worlds, then I could at least fake it. Make it easier on them. I was sick of being a burden to everyone.

Ten years. It has been ten fucking years. Since that night. Since my vow. I've searched long and hard for Itachi, coming close to finding him then being led on a fake trail. I know that right now if I could just catch him then I could get him. And he could pay. Now I just go through the motions. Not comfortable, with my body, my words, my smile. Those Uchiha brothers took my smiles and my laughter with them. I still fake it, to keep Naruto happy. He deserves it.

I still train and work constantly, but there is one thing that makes me even close to being somewhat happy lately. Music. Guitar. When I can't find the words to express how I feel. When I can't say the words i'm thinking, I write songs. I'll start strumming and it all flows. The words, the notes being strummed on the guitar by my fingers. One night, I just felt like I needed to thank Naruto for everything that he's done. I've played songs for him before, he's the only one I can trust with my words. I wrote him a song, and with shaky hands, I did what he's been asking me to do for so long, to open up to him and let him know what I was thinking..what I felt.

I am outside

And I've been waiting for the sun

And with my wide eyes

I've seen worlds that don't belong

My mouth is dry

With words I cannot verbalize

Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

'Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored?

Give us life again'

Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors'

Cause I'd like to capture this voice

That came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We're at war, we live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

'Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And oh, the promise we adored?

Give us life again'

Cause we just wanna be whole..

That night, I gave my virginity to Naruto. I know it meant more to Naruto then it did to me. Or I guess it meant something differently. I wanted him to have it. I thanked him in every way I wasn't ever comfortable with. My body, my words, my smile. While we laid in bed in the aftermath, my head on his chest, his hand running through my hair. I felt almost happy. Almost. That's when he said it.

"I'm going to ask Hinata on a date with me"

I nodded. So he knew exactly what I meant through this whole thing. He knew. He was my best friend. And god knew I loved him. But it would never be a happy world for him.. Hinata was innocent, pure, happy. They were perfect for each other. I was dark, and tainted. Love would never be real for us until I killed Itachi. He knew that. He was the sun.

"Stay with me. Tonight." I whispered.

He nodded. "I'll always be with you. Whenever you need me Sakura."

His heart was beating fast.

He slept.

I didn't, I faked it. After the door closed in the morning, I got my clothes, and I trained for two days straight. I came back with bloody knuckles. I didn't heal them. The pain felt better, and made me forget the pain in my heart.

Tsunade told me there was some news on Itachi's whereabouts. I left immediately. I ran until my legs burned. The night I found an Akatsuki cloak, I used a jutsu I learned from Kiba on how to manipulate your senses so you could smell and hear with the senses of a dog. I followed the trail of the smell, coming to a clearing in the forest. As I ran across it I heard metal clunk under my foot. I used a jutsu to help me see the radiation of heat. I then blew as much wind I could muster with chakra to blow away any grass and leaves. A doorway..That clever fuck.

A few years ago, I made a new jutsu. It's a rare ability to make such an intense jutsu. It makes you more vulnerable to explosions but the evasion attributes were amazing. You could become invisible. It takes a lot out of you when the jutsu wears off. I walked down stone steps through this extremely narrow hallway. Somebody started walking down, when they rounded the corner I saw that it was the huge guy with similarities to a shark that would go with Itachi. I froze, stopped breathing, and made myself mold into the stone wall. He barely missed my boobs because they stuck out so far, by an inch, then walked out of the cellar like hallway.

I slowly walked until I finally found three more conjoined hallways. One was far more wider and taller, and seemed more like metal than stone so I chose to go through that one. I kept walking undetected by more akatsuki members that passed by before coming to a cylinder like opening with a ladder going up through a smaller opening. I made sure no one was coming before I started up the ladder. When I got to the top I held my hand up to make sure the jutsu hadn't worn off yet. Good. I slowly popped my head through the opening to get a look around. If I figured right, by the feeling of the air pressure, and by the look of the rocks, I was..inside Sound Mountain. Fuck. The outside, the actual outside of the mountain, was always scattered with Orochimaru's pawns.

Now there was only one more doorway ahead. A woman with short purple hair was standing guard from the looks of it. I took a small step to see how loud it would be. I climbed on the "rooftop" of this peculiar building. I came down directly behind her as quietly as I could. I slowly brought one of the katanas I had brought with me, she hadn't even noticed I was there, and I quick as lightning, dragged it across her throat bringing her to her fall. I checked to make sure she had a pulse and wasn't a clone. Dying heartbeat. Splendid.

I had created a form of night vision contacts that also let you see through walls, but only if your directly touching the door or wall. Inside, holy fuck. Itachi was inside alone, Sasuke latched onto an examination table by chakra shackles. It looked like almost every inch of his skin was bruised, and it brought back thoughts about the chunin exams..Sasuke so scratched up, me taking the blow for him. Shaking my head clear of thoughts, I pulsed all the anger I felt toward Itachi to channel into my chakra, making it turn to a blood red color. I opened the door, still technically invisible. He obviouslyk knew I was there though he couldn't see who so he was trying to turn his Sharingan on.

"Tsch tsch Itachi" I sneered. I pulsed chakra into my two forefingers, bringing an amount of static, to electrocute the Uchiha into paralysis. Sasuke seemed to be coming back out of his "sleep"

Itachi, he didn't know what to think of me, not used to being undermined and beaten into paralysis.

"What is this !?" he growled. For the first time since I had first seen Itachi in my life, he looked confused. Not being used to not seeing what was happening.

"Now now Itachi, that's no way to talk to a lady now is it." I ended my invisibility jutsu just as Sasuke had opened his eyes.

"sakura.." sasuke breathed out in a choke.

He opened his eyes in a panicked look. "SAKURA GET OUT OF HERE NOW" he screamed as he was coughing up blood.

Itachi took this moment to try and activate his sharingan again. I started to manipulate the moisture in the mountainous air, turning it to blades of ice pointed straight into Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi, that really is a rude thing to try to do is it not?" I asked with a look so sweet that you wouldn't guess that I was going to destroy him. I started to walk slowly, looking him straight in the eyes, even with his sharingan half activated.

I laughed. "Itachi Uchiha, you look a little frazzled, I never thought I'd see the day."

He looked sort of sad in all actuality. It caught my heart for just a second.

Sasuke started struggling and yelling for me to run. He had no clue that I knew exactly what I was doing.

I slid a hand up the frozen Uchiha's arm, up to his shoulder, my katana raised with my left hand, ready to slice his neck. I heard a crash but I knew I had to keep concentration to keep the icy blades pointed directly at his eyes. I could sense the "shark man's" chakra coming near. All of the sudden I saw in my peripheral vision, Sasuke running at the guy. "Kasame" he growled fighting him, killing him with his sharingan.

I took this chance, I whispered into Itachi's ear. "Rot in fucking hell, you bastard." I finished with a slash to his neck, just as he had done to Saru right in front of my innocent 13 year old face. Right before he dropped, he widened his eyes and gazed into my eyes, subduing me as he slid, my vision went red, then I was back at my old home. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I was in the last sharingan Itachi would ever use but I was too transfixed on the scene before me.

My parents, watching television, as Itachi walked into the door. He was showing how he didn't have to waste his power on sneaking into my house because he knew my parents weren't ninjas. They looked up as my father got up to block my mom, as Itachi stabbed him in the gut, then slicing his throat while my mother started screaming. He then finished her off. I watched, frozen with tears running down my face. I noticed then Saru had come out to see what mom had been screaming about. She looked terrified and I was trying to scream to her to run but no sound came out. She started to run back to my parents room where her hiding spot was when mom and dad were made at her. Right under the bed. Itachi took his time, dragging my parents to their room by their head.

I watched as the scene moved to my parents room, as I watched him start to mutilate my parents with slashes down their arms, soaking the carpet and I watched as he slung my parents into chakra ropes onto the ceiling. I watched, as he dragged out my screaming crying sister, and I watched my 13 year old form run in, screaming and pulling my hair. I watched again as he killed Saru, watched as she dropped her bunny. I watched and watched and watched for what seemed for weeks or years when I felt like I was falling backwards. When I started to open my eyes I realized my clothes were soaked with my tears, I looked up and there was Sasuke, who had taken me out of the trance. He was searching my face for something. I just looked at him, tears still rolling. I then realized to take someone out of a sharingan induced trance the 'savior' has to watch the trance till the very last second, I remember reading that. Sasuke had seen everything. He saw my shameful display. How I couldn't even move against Itachi. I finally looked him up and down. Sasuke looked so terrible, bruised, bloody. Sad.

Angry.

"SAKURA WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING,YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED." He yelled shaking my shoulders. I thought he would be angry that I killed his brother before I did.

Then Sasuke did something I never thought I'd witness. He sobbed. He wasn't crying exactly...it was an outburst of anguish. And then he pulled me close, clutching my shirt around my back. He was shaking. I just looked at the wall behind him.. "Sakura? Sakura, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I could faintly. I had a ringing in my ears. I didn't know how to react. Not used to the touch. Not used to Sasuke. A song I wrote after that night with Naruto came into my head.

_Clinging to me Like a last breath you would breathe You were like home to me_

I hadn't been held since that night with Naruto in my bed. It felt really fucking nice. I closed my eyes, feeling so tired. I just wanted to fall asleep with that feeling and never wake up..

**What? What the fuck? Where am I..? **Why am I in a bed..in a hospital bed. I felt a warmth on my hand. I opened my eyes more to my left. "Naruto?" I whispered. He immediately brought his head up.

"oh my god sakura, oh my god, you're okay!" he said through sobs. He was clutching my arm in a hug, I could tell he was careful not to touch me.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. What should I say. I can't fucking use words.

"Sakura, WHY WOULD YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING SO GODDAMN STUPID, YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" he yelled at me. Naruto never yelled at me in anger.

"I'm sorry" I choked out. My throat was raw. It's all I could say. There I go putting another burden on Naruto. I'm fucking pathetic. I had a passing thought wondering where Sasuke was. I didn't voice it.

"You could've at least said goodbye." He whispered.

"I haven't had the best luck with goodbyes Naruto." I said with droopy eyes.

"I know. Go back to sleep sakura, you need sleep" he said with a softer voice. I did exactly that.

**Hello ladies and gents! This is my first story on here. I made some quick revisions on this story before I uploaded the next chapter, which I think will be up tonight! I would so much appreciate it if you read and reviewed! Even PM me, I love conversations with new people!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Held**

**Chapter Two:**

When I woke up the second time, I heard voices all around my bed. Frantic voices. Tsunade. Shizune. Assistant medics. Then I felt the jolt and my eyes opened wide. They were using chakra in their hands to pump air into my heart. Tsunade then realized that I was awake. "OH, thank god!" she exclaimed with a relieved smile.

Shizune then continued, shining lights in my eyes. I knew the routine. I finished all her tests in silence. Tsunade looked at me, she looked like she might cry. "Sakura sweetie, are you alright? Any headaches at the moment? Anything abnormal that you can feel right now?" she asked.

I just looked at her. What was I supposed to say? My parents were dead. Saru was dead. Naruto is with Hinata, and Sasuke most likely disappeared again. I had finally killed the man that haunted me, and in the end he STILL won. He still had the last laugh. What was I supposed to say!?

I would fake it. Fake being okay. Fake wanting to stay alive.

"I'm fine." I said with a hoarse voice looking straight at the wall in front of me. It still scared me, feeling like Itachi will still figure out some way to hurt me once again, even as he is inevitably in hell right now.

"Sakura..dear, you've undergone some VERY disturbing events, and I refuse to believe you are "fine". I knew I should have never told you where Itachi was!" She said with a frown, tearing up.

There I fucking go again. I hurt everyone. I deserve to be here, with my only company, the safe, blank wall across from me.

"SAKURA! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" She yelled in frustration.

I shall no longer exist, I'll do nothing anymore. If I move, someone else I care about will die.

Shizune, bless her heart, had to calm down the Hokage and get her out of my room. "Should we notify your friends that your awake?" she asked before she left the room. It was all I could do to sigh and shake my head. She nodded and left.

The silence lasted for maybe an hour before Naruto came back in, smile in tow. When he came in though, I could see in my peripheral vision that he grimaced at me. I knew I looked disgusting. I could feel it.

"Sakura..how are you..? It's been weeks since you fell back into some kind of coma" he asked grabbing my hand. I guess he expected me to squeeze his in reassurance. I kept my gaze on the wall. My eyes blank, hiding my disturbing thoughts, all my disgusting thoughts of my past.

"Sakura.."

"Sakura please! Talk to me! They'll barely tell me anything!"

"Sakura, what did Itachi do to you?"

"Sakura let me help you"

He sighed, giving up. Naruto never gave up. He kissed my hand. Walked out the door. Away from me. Away from harm. I closed my eyes. The headache developing in me was making me sick. I deserve the pain I guess. Fuck. It hurt like hell though, and I had absolutely no chakra in me. They probably knew I'd try to speed up my healing process so I could get out faster. Damn. Sasuke was probably continents away by now. Damnit. NO. Sasuke doesn't exist in my life, therefore not in my thoughts either.

Well except for the fact that he just walked in the door. His face healed completely from when I last saw him..from what I could tell from a side view. He sighed. He came and sat on the chair. Years ago, we were in this very same spot, only our positions were switched. Kind of ironic. He didn't say anything, I just stared at the wall. He knew my shame. He was probably going to tell me off, tell me how weak I was. He saw how I couldn't save them. He knew I'd always be weak.

"Sakura."

Stare.

"Sakura. I know you can hear me. I know. So I guess you're just going to have to sit there and listen to what I have to say"

Stare.

"Itachi Uchiha is dead. Sakura you killed him."

I can tell, here it comes, the royal Uchiha bark.

"Sakura….thank you" He looked straight into my eyes. My stare faltered for a split second. Fuck.

"Sakura, you saved me. You took the burden of my plans for revenge off of my shoulders. I would have gone through with it, if I had gotten out of there that day, but I would have died inside. Sakura, you saved me." He said. His voice was straining. He wasn't used to putting emotion into his words, of which were plentiful considering who they were coming from.

"…" What the fuck.

This must be the sharingan. My head is pounding. Holding my hands to my temples I started to shake. "Sakura, this is not the Sharingan." Sasuke's voice was next to me.

"You need to take a deep breath Sakura. Breathe. You will not be inside the Sharingan ever again." He guided me. I breathed as deep as I could, the blood rushing out of my head, letting myself relax for a second.

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered, looking at the ceiling.

"do what?" sasuke asked with his deep voice, almost like velvet.

"fake it." I replied.

"What are you talking about Sakura" He asked, confusion was etched clearly in his voice. Also worry. I'm so confused. Why is he still here?

I started to sit up but he shoved me softly back down. "no" was all he said.

"Do not, tell me what to do" I said darkly. I sat up again, he let me.

"I have to leave now. My visiting hours are over. I'm due back in court in a few" he said.

"What?" I asked while coughing through my hoarseness.

"I'll be back soon" he said in his old sasuke voice. Walking out the door.

Once he left, Tsunade came back in, rubbing her temples.

"Sakura, can you please at least brief me?" She pled.

"Why is Sasuke going to court" I asked softly.

"Oh. Well, he came back to Konoha, he brought you back. That boy was in rough shape too, barely set you in the guards arms before he dropped onto the ground. You never told me he was so good looking…sorry, anyway, the elders are holding a court meeting, accepting appeals from Naruto, Neji, anyone who knew him, on his behalf." She said with tired breaths.

"But why?" I inquired, wanting my question answered.

"They're trying to decide whether or not Sasuke should be sentenced to death. I have to go be involved in that, you know, the great duties of Hokage" she said with a sad laugh. With a pat on my hand, she tapped out of the room on her heels.

Fuck. I hate him. I will not. He left us. He saved us. NO I WILL NOT. Fuck shit fuck shit. I cannot appeal on his behalf. No fucking way. This all going on while I was taking wobbly steps to the door. Holding onto the wall for support, I walked down the hall. The elders tower was connected to the hospital by a long hallway. And shit this walk was a long one. Nurses tried to stop me but I would just wave them off.

God dammit Uchiha. Fuck you and your voice. Fuck you and your words. Fuck you for making me remember. I finally reached the elevator, knowing exactly where I was going. I stood there looking at the door. Glaring is more like it. With a shaky hand I slowly pushed open the door into the court room.

To say the elders were surprised was an understatement. But when I got in there, I saw everyone. All our academy friends. Kakashi. Iruka. All the senseis. The most surprised face though, was that of Naruto's. As he ran to my hospital gown clad body to help me, I looked at sasuke, sitting on a platform next to the elders, looking at me in shock.

"Ah Sakura, it seems you are feeling better. Your right on time actually, we were about to decide whether or not the Uchiha boy should be sent to death or not, but I feel like you already know that" Head elder said.

"Your friends have already said their piece. Would you like to share before we go to deliberate briefly?" he asked.

All I gave him was a curt nod, as Naruto brought a chair up for me to sit on in front of the elders.

"So Sakura Haruno, trusted Anbu Leader, Head Medic. What are your thoughts upon this deliberation? We've gathered that even though he has killed many renown enemies of Konoha, he also betrayed the citizens of this village on multiple occasions. Tried to kill at least 6 anbu, including his former teammates, as you already know."

I sighed, taking deep breaths while everybody waited to hear what I have to say.

"He did all of the things of which you said. He betrayed every single one of us. He tried to kill most of us." I said. Everyone took short breaths of nervousness and disappointment.

"but" I added in, I saw Naruto's face light up slightly hearing this.

"as you all know, recently I went on my final lead to find and kill Itachi Uchiha. I succeeded. What you don't know is that I was induced into a Sharingan visualization"(after saying this I heard a few gasps).

"I most likely would have been stuck in this for the rest of my life…for Itachi was dead and I thought he was the only one who could lift the stupor. If it wasn't for Sasuke Uchiha, guiding me out, and bringing me back here, when he could have easily left me to die by the hands of the remaining Akatsuki members, and could have gone to heal himself somewhere safe, he did not choose to do so. He brought me back to Konoha. He is trustworthy, I believe in my gut. And I hope you will seriously considering keeping him here in the village to continue his life." I said, with as calm a voice, while all my friends and citizens of Konoha looked at me with mouths agape.

"hmmm. You seem to feel very strongly about your statement." The elder replied.

" I do, sir." I said.

"Well if one of our most highly respected shinobi's thought's on this are to let him live, considering the very precious life he saved, then I think it's safe to say we agree…(whispers between elders were exchanged) but on one condition." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" I inquired. Nervous.

"Sasuke needs to be under surveillance a majority of the time. We shall consider this a probationary sentence for at least 7 months, where he shall be living with you Ms. Haruno." He replied. Everyone went crazy, happily high fiving. They didn't expect me to protest. "But!" I softly shouted.

"Unless you do of course believe he should be sent to jail for 24 months." He replied to my hesitation.

I saw Naruto's face, innocent anticipation. Fuck.

"no sir. Your request has been accepted." I replied with a grimace. Turning around and walking straight out the doors before anyone could stop me. The adrenaline rush I get from being livid is still there alright. I could feel chakra coursing through my veins. I transported myself to my home. Getting inside immediately, leaning against my door.

Why would I do something like that!? The bastard could go rot in hell with his brother. Why is it that the thought of Sasuke dying making me break out in hives.

I just couldn't be the reason why everyone lost those excited smiles at the thought of getting their friend back. I wouldn't.

Now I just need to figure out how to live with Sasuke in my house. Using my shower, my kitchen. Damn it all. He doesn't know where I live now. I better head _there_ to make sure he doesn't go into it. My old house. I walked at a slow pace because that transportation used that last ounce of chakra I had built up. I was sore. It felt like I had just gotten done training. Had I really been asleep for two weeks?

As I walked up the road to my house I saw Sasuke, sitting on my front steps. He looked up, and I could tell he was confused. "You left so quick, I didn't know where to find you so I came here." He said looking at my attire and it was then I realized that I was still in my hospital gown. Kill me now. "Yeah I uhhh, moved a while back." I replied slowly. He looked up at my old house in confusion. "Does anyone live here now" He asked. "No." Was all I said back. "Come on" I said nodding toward the road.

Sasuke followed, slinging his duffel onto his arm. He seemed lost in thought, so I let him trail behind me. All the sudden I started to feel wobbly, nauseous even. I stopped walking, holding my head trying to still the buildings around me. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke call faintly. I looked up, and I started shaking.

Itachi. Staring down at me. The fear I felt then, was incomparable. That still ness of my body, exempt from the shaking. "Sakura!" He started chanting. I started to hyperventilate. "Get away from me!" I yelled trying to rid the closeness we shared. "Get away Itachi" I screamed almost crying. "Sakura, its ok, it's me Sasuke!" Oh god. I remember now. Itachi is dead. I killed him.

I breathed a breath of air, trying not to cringe while trying to look at Sasuke. "Sakura, you should've stayed in the hospital" he chastised, clearly shaken up by my mistake. "Home" I said trying to get up, legs shaking. All of the sudden my feet were out from under me. Sasuke took me into his arms, and simply started to walk, me and his bags in tow. I didn't even have to energy to fight him. I felt unusually safe though, in his arms.

The warmth was something I wasn't used to. I snuggled into it. His chest. He smelled really fucking good. My eyes drooping, I tried to mumble a thanks but I have no clue how coherent it was as I started to fall asleep.

Sasuke's POV:

In my whole life, I never expected someone to mistake me for Itachi. That's not a great feeling. I have never had someone look at me with such fear in their eyes. I never killed someone who wasn't expecting it. I never killed innocent people. I only killed the one's who wronged me. It killed me inside when I took life after life, at the becking call of Orochimaru. The anbu I tried to kill, were ones who had horrid information and honestly Konoha was better off without them.

I heard a sigh come from Sakura as she leaned more toward my chest. I had made the decision to carry her home, because I hated to see the affects Itachi had on people. It made me sick. And maybe I just wanted her to rest.

She saved my life, even though it was unintentional. Twice considering what she did for me back at the court. I had a feeling that she lied about thinking I was trustworthy, but there's no way I could blame her for that.

She killed Itachi. Sakura Haruno killed Itachi, almost like he was an ant she was stepping on. If it wasn't for his cheap shot as he was dying, she would've made it out without a scratch almost. What had happened to her? She reminded me of..me. Strength, talent, nothing in her face though. No brightness, or signs of happiness. Maybe she's only like this because I'm back..though something Naruto said outside the hostpital was bothering me immensely.

We had been waiting to find out what they would diagnose Sakura with, and whether or not she would wake up. "Don't ruin her Sasuke" Naruto had said staring at the door, as we heard Sakura scream. I don't even think she remembers all of the screaming and thrashing she had done in the hospital bed. They eventually had to shackle her down so her strength wouldn't break the machinery. "Naruto..I left back then, I _because_ I didn't want to ruin her." I had replied.

I had to say it slowly, because I wasn't used to speaking what I actually felt. I felt his sag in relief next to me. "She still loves you ya know. She'll fight it. She won't admit it. But she'll always be yours Sasuke" He had said to me, looking at me with such a sadness that I had to ask:

"Are you and Sakura together Naruto?" I searched his face for an answer. All I got was a small smile.

"No Sasuke..I'm with Hinata." He replied, his face lighting up slightly at the sound of her name on his tongue.

"Do you love her though Naruto?..Do you love Sakura?" I asked, trying to figure their relationship out. I knew they were still best friends, but there was something off.

"I always will. Sakura, she is my heart. She's such a majority of my heart that, even seeing her be happy with you would make me the happiest man in the country. I know she tries really hard to fake being alright, to fake smiles. She will always be that girl, who never wants to be an imposition or a burden. She'll do everything she can to make all of us happy, but she never thinks about her own well-being anymore" He stated.

"hn" I was deep in thought.

"Sasuke, I need you to be there. I need you to bring our Sakura back. I had her a few years ago, if only for a split second, and then she went back into herself again.. she hasn't even truly cried since the night Itachi killed her family and I _knowww_ it's been eating at her inside." He said looking at me. I think he was implying what I was thinking.

"You and Sakura, you guys were eachother's first's weren't you?" I asked. Even I know the sound of pain in my voice.

"yes. But I can't stop being with Hinata, the one I believe is truly meant for me, just to bring back a few seconds" He said, almost in tears. This thought pained him for a long time, I could tell.

"So Sasuke! We're gonna bring our team back! We're gonna kick some ASS! You better BELIEVE IT!" He said with his dopey smile. Even I chuckled.

That day I got my best friend back. And the most important person in my heart was separated from me by a wall. I was going to help Sakura through this whether she wanted my help or not. I realized I had stood in the middle of the street thinking back on that day weeks ago. I saw up ahead a mailbox with Haruno written on it. Her "apartment" was a little white house, quaint. Two stories, dark blue shutters. As I got to her door I jiggled it to see if was locked, it wasn't.

I slowly walked into her house, while she was still cradled in my arms. I took a look around. Her living room consisted of a couch, a loveseat, and plush oversized recliner. The furniture was a dark red which contrasted with the white carpet that looked to be in pristine shape. She had a medium sized tv I noticed. And in the far corner I saw a guitar and against the wall was a piano.

Above the piano were pictures, of what I recognized from the sharingan, were of her and her family. One picture caught my eye though. It was the picture taken of us before the Chunin Exam. Sakura was on Naruto's back, both of them with dopey smiles and giving me the bunny ears. You could see the pride in Kakashi's eyes as he gazed down at us. I took those days for granted. I wish I could take it back. I never could and it was time for me to atone for my sins against Sakura. I looked up to see the open layout leading right into the kitchen. White cabinets and a beautiful wooden counter top that looked to be homemade.. She had all of the expected appliances. I don't know what I expected to see.

I went down the hallway being careful not to knock her into the walls. I found her room at the end of the hall, setting her on her queen sized bed right away. As I laid her head down I noticed that her lips, could have possibly been the perfect shape to fit right onto mine. Which I had to stop thinking about considering it seemed sort of rude.

I took a leisurely look around her room as I sat next to her on her bed. Her comforter was a soft down feather blanket, a pale purple, with intricate flowery designs around the edge in darker purple. Her walls were a soft light green, which matched the comforter surprisingly. She had a full sized mirror against one wall next to her white dresser. She had a desk set up with stacks and stacks of paper stacked onto it. The only unorganized spot in her house so far.

I felt her sigh deeply, in that goofy hospital gown, turning over, her body facing me. I laid my head back. I doubt she'd mind I laid against her wall like this. On her bed.

Her arm moved to grab a pillow unconsciously and grabbed my thigh instead. Oh jesus Christ. I heard her whisper something in her sleep but I could barely make it out.. "saaa" I listened closer to her mouth. "Saaru" I saw her wince in her dream. Her hand started to claw at my leg. Fuck she was strong.

"Sakura" I called out. Immediately her eyes shot open, and I was afraid she was going to freak out and think I was Itachi then but what she did surprised me. She grabbed my hand. And just held it. The simplest of things, but I could tell it was a big step for her. Already she was drifting back to sleep, I gently whispered "You can relax, I'm here. I'll protect you."

I doubt she could hear, but it was something I wanted her to know. I started to breathe in a deeper pattern closing my eyes. It's a new feeling, knowing someone's beside you as you drift off and away.

Sakura's POV:

I had to be dreaming. I just heard Sasuke say that he was protecting me, and that I could relax. It was hard for me to fight the comfort and warmth coming from Sasuke. And I was glad that he had broken me out of my dream about..Saru. I gave up, grabbing his hand, trying to realize that somebody was going to watch over me for once as I relaxed into sleep.

-9:07 AM Saturday morning-

When I woke up I felt fuzzy. And warm. The comfortable kind of warm, like when you smother your face in a fresh pile of clothes fresh out of the heated dryer. I opened my eyes slowly, realizing that I was half laying on Sasuke's stomach, my hand grasping his leg three or four inches from his crotch, my eyes widened at this realization.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I screeched popping up into a stance on my bed. Sasuke's eye's shot open right away, falling over the side of the bed. Okay, even I couldn't barely stifle a giggle. I couldn't. It was such an unbearably goofy sight. THE Sasuke Uchiha, a blush on his cheeks, and his hair, almost all of it perfectly intact except one spot in the back, sticking straight up. For some reason the sight made me laugh so hard that I started to cry. Sasuke finally regained his composure, and his famous glare.

"Shut up."

Giggle, Cackle.

"Sakura, shut the fuck up!"

Stifled giggle. Tears. Giggle.

And then I saw it. A freaking smile. Sasuke actually looked happy, for the first time in my life I witnessed him smile. It caused me to stop laughing right away.

"What" He asked confused. I shook my head. My heart actually ached. I haven't laughed in so long, and I've never seen Sasuke truly smile. These thoughts that I was so unaccustomed to, were all flooding into my head, my heart. I couldn't stay in that room with him. It was too much confusion for the first five minutes of my morning.

"I've gotta go. I think you're supposed to accompany me whenever I leave. If you want something from the fridge or whatever make yourself feel as welcome as possible. Go wait for me in the living room while I get out of this hospital gown." I said, avoiding eye contact with him. He looked at me funny, nodded, and left the room.

I took a deep breath of air. Why should I be the one living, laughing, smiling. It felt so wrong to continue on. My parents..my sister. What I would give for them to still be alive. I would give my own life in a heartbeat.. if only.

I got dressing in a simple pair of black leggings, a tank top and a dark red flannel shirt.. I put on my black lace up boots, that went up to right under my calves considering it was fairly cold out. I fixed my long hair into a simple one piece braid. I felt a lot better. Last night's sleep was the most comfortable and relaxed I've had in a while. Another fact, that was simply scaring the shit out of me. If they were still here..I would be more like my old self. Sleeping till noon. Goddammit. I refuse to remember. I won't.

When I got downstairs Sasuke sat there on the couch, statuesque like, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I took that second to really take a look at him. He had gotten taller, probably around when he turned fifteen, that's when Naruto shot up in height. His face was sharp, his lashes long like I remember. The reasoning behind how attractive his eyes were. The part that I remembered were his lips. Curved down in his natural unconscious frown. The frown I wanted to fix. The reasoning behind that frown, I had always wanted to fix. Fuck. He heard me take steps toward the door getting up to follow me.

Sasuke's POV:

"Where are we going? I asked her, trailing next to her. I had to admit, she looked ravishing. Even though her flannel was baggy enough on her to reach past under her ass, it still draped around her curves, and fuck she had curves. I wondered when she started to wear leggings like that. The boots I remembered though, they always looked too large for her calves, but somehow they always worked. I tried to shake thoughts of her appearance out of my head.

"To stop at Yamanaka's" She replied shortly. Her long hair was blowing around her face from the chilly winter air. She kept trying to shake the wisps that got in her eyes away. It was so goddamned cute. When the fuck did I start saying cute. Cute was not a word I used often.

"To see Ino?" I asked in reply. "Not really" She answered. Why couldn't she use a full sentence? Is this annoyance something everyone had towards me when I used such short sentences?

We walked for a few more blocks before getting to the small flower shop. I always did like the smell of flowers. I didn't care if it were manly or not. As we walked in I saw Shikamaru at the cash register. He looked as complacent as always. He gave a wave to Sakura. "Ino's on a mission this week" He said to her.

"Just the usual?" He asked. She just gave him a tight nod.

"tell em hi for me. She used to come play with Tara all the time" He said with a sad smile.

That's right, Shikamaru used to live next door to Sakura's old house. He gave a wave to her directly, as we walked out I noticed.

As we kept on I noticed Sakura seemed to shrink into herself a little as she held the flowers, crumpling them a little. We neared the cemetery. This all makes sense now. We came to a small plot where 3 headstones sat. She stood staring for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. What she did next surprised me. She pulled apart half of the flowers, purple lilies, and handing me the fistful. I looked at her in question.

"It's tradition to leave flowers for your deceased family. I try to every day if I have time. A lot of the time I don't with missions and the hospital. This may seem weird but do you mind an introduction?" She asked with an embarrassed blush. "Do what you have to do..Sakura" I said with a small nod.

She kneeled down, placing the flowers on the grass in front of theheadstones. Nahn Haruno, Saya Haruno, and the little one next to them..Saru Haruno.

"Mom, Dad, this is Sasuke Uchiha. I know you wouldn't approve, but he's living with me for a while." She started out softly. I sat down cross legged next to her. Close enough so our arms were touching, so she'd know I was there.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit in a while. It's been a crazy few months." She kept on in a small voice.

"Saru, I hope you're having fun up there. I bet you made lots of friends. Tara misses you. She still comes to visit me, and you. You already knew that. She's growing up to be a sweet, pretty young lady. She told me she still has that picture of you two, during your preschool days. Naruto talks about wishing he could have met you guys. He would've loved you, you damn monkey. You guys would climb trees galore, and Sasuke.. not even he would be able to resist your face. I-" she stopped talking. She was taking deep breaths.. I knew there was something I could do, but I didn't know what exactly that was.

"I miss you" She said straining to get it out. I remembered what Naruto had said. "_she hasn't even truly cried since the night Itachi killed her family and I knowww it's been eating at her inside."_

"Sakura.." I said softly. I slowly touched her hand, lacing my fingers through her smaller ones. She looked at me. I could tell she was debating on telling me something; she would open her mouth then quickly shut it.

"Sasuke, you left us!" She whispered. I cringed.

"I hate you. You left us. We were a family. You left me when I needed my best friends the most!" she screamed jumping up and out of my hands grasp.

"Sakura..I" I officially was at a loss of words. I had really fucked up.

"Do you want me to leave Konoha Sakura? Because I will. I didn't deserve everything you did for me before I left and I didn't deserve what you did for me in the courtroom. If you want me to leave, and never come back I will." I said. It's time to atone. It hurt back in the depths of my pathetic mind that she didn't respond right away.

She looked at me straight in the eyes. Then I saw it. A tear. She was trying not to with all her might, but she was crying.

"Stop holding it in Sakura! I held all the shit I felt in and look where it got me! Just cry if you fucking need to cry. Dammit Sakura!" I yelled grabbing her arms. Then I did something that I hadn't done to anyone since my mother. I hugged her. She tried to fight it. Thrashing and kicking and screaming. But I just held her tighter. She was slowly losing the fight. Then I heard it. A sob. A terrible sound. Choked and strained. It was a sob that had been held in for 10 years. It broke my heart. I held her as close as I could as we lowered to the ground. She was grasping my shirt holding on to me for dear life.

"Sakura, you can't hold it in anymore. You can't deny the pain you're in, or the anger you feel. You'll break into pieces if you keep going like this. I would know" I whispered into her neck.

"They're dead Sasuke! My little sister, she wasn't even 5 yet! I didn't even get to say goodbye! It should've been me!" She cried in pain clutching her heart.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SAKURA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE WOULD CRUMBLE IF YOU DIED! YOUR EVERYTHING, TO EVERYONE! THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT!.. and neither would I" I yelled, softer at the last part.

"You handled it for ten years Sasuke. You don't fucking care." She yelled back shaking. God she was either extremely scary when she was pissed or extremely hot. What the fuck is wrong with my mind?

"Trust me Sakura, I cared..(deep breath sasuke, I told myself) Itachi, he seemed to know everything about me, my team, my friends, my eating habits, without me ever knowing how. I realized if he found out how much I cared about you..about Naruto and Kakashi, then he would indefinitely come kill you guys. I tried to make myself hate you all. I tried so hard, and eventually I talked myself in to believing it Sakura. I left to protect you.." I said. My heart hasn't beat this fast since the night seeing my family.

"You left for power" She replied, glaring.

"So I could be strong enough to defeat Itachi and keep everyone safe" I said

She was quiet as she looked at my face to tell if was lying or not. She sagged letting out a deep exasperated sigh. In a split second I watched as her face hardened again with an intense glare.

"They want you back. They proved that in the court room. I'm not going to be responsible for taking those smiles away." She said. "You can't just pack up and leave again. Especially without saying goodbye. They need you. They needed you to move on. Especially Naruto." She said looking at me with a softer face now.

"What about you Sakura?" I replied. Her eyes were so goddamn pretty. Green and intense, even brighter glazed with tears.

"I need to be able to trust you." She said simply. Tears started running freely down her face. We were both soaked with her tears. "You can" I said. I grabbed her again, embracing her. Trying to show her I care to make up for my loss of helpful words.

"Fine. It's time to go grocery shopping. You get to hold the bags" She replied. I smiled. Like the smile I gave her this morning only bigger. It was a really nice feeling actually. Different…but a good kind of different.

I felt a presence there that I guess Sakura didn't take notice of. Naruto was sitting on a tree branch. I made eye contact, and he smiled and nodded. He looked sad, but also a little at peace. I ran up to catch up with Sakura. Looking up, I breathed in the fresh Konoha air. It was a smell I truly missed. Thanks to Sakura, I'm home. I can start over. It might be hard for a while, but god knows it's worth it.

**Sorry it took so long! Work has been rough, so I've been falling asleep right when I get home. Lemme know what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be Held**

**Chapter 3**

As we walked through the store with Sakura's cart, a thought occurred to me. "Sakura your not gonna pay for all this food your getting us" I simply stated.

I had made more than enough money as a rogue. Enough to rebuild the Uchiha estate when I figure out how to go about starting the process. Sakura had told me, "Choose anything you want". I didn't like the feeling of somebody buying me things for me so I just huffed.

I noticed that Sakura had a sweet tooth. Grabbing chocolate chips, and ingredients for cakes or cookies or whatever she planned to make. And candy, blushing she grabbed about 6 bags of suckers, hard candies, and little wrapped chocolate pieces. I looked at her with a raised brow.

She blushed. "I take some home, then take the rest to my office for my patients. Something sweet to send them off with after getting patched up" Considering how last month she looked like she was ready to bite someone's head of or commit suicide this shocked me.

I guess her caring heart was never lost. Just clouded over for a little while.

She had asked me to carry a basket so she could keep the fresh vegetables and fruit separate while she got a lot of frozen and boxed food. Cereal, noodles (ramen), milk, flavored water. As I would grab a small item she would look at it and would throw three more of whatever item I threw in the cart.

She looked at me for a second then looked back the shelf. She grabbed six or seven boxes of spaghetti noodles then after a quick glance back at me 8 cans of tomato soup as she blushed. I let out a small laugh. "You remember" I said.

"Kind of hard to forget. It was practically the only thing you would eat. I remember watching you eat a whole raw tomato, just like it was an apple, blehhh." She said with a low chuckle.

"Besides, Naruto comes over a lot so I figured I'd get some neutral things for you guys. Naruto likes noodles, you like tomatoes. Thus, spaghetti sauce has tomatoes in it. Tada, dinner for two grown Shinobi" she said with an upturn of the sides of her mouth.

We did the rest of the shopping in a somewhat comfortable silence. When we went to a vendor outside for the fresh food, I learned that she loves apples. She got a bag of them, potatos, a few bananas, and I grabbed a couple tomatoes. She of course grabbed about 8 more and dropped them in.

Even if she didn't realize it she was unconsciously being a caring person, for me. It felt sort of like before I left, when she would make lunches for all of us, just because she saw that Naruto just brought junk food and I would bring a sole tomato for lunch. As we went up to pay I reached into my pocket to grab some money out to pay for it, Sakura swiftly stopped my hand with hers.

She quickly handed her money to the lady and took the large amount giving half to me, and taking half herself. Luckily the market isn't far from her home. That's one thing she absolutely hasn't lost..her damn stubbornness.

**Sakura's POV**

It felt so strange. Walking around the village, shopping for groceries with Sasuke. I felt like I had shown him a part of me this morning that changed things. Maybe this was my chance to slowly work into having a relaxing life. Itachi was dead..but the panic I felt when thinking about ever having to watch that horrible scene years ago still agitates me.

There was still this nipping question at the back of my mind that never goes away. Why had Itachi chosen to kill MY family over anyone else's..other than Sasuke's of course. It just didn't make sense. My mother wasn't a ninja, and my father was a simple medic. It was eating at me. I had to figure this out. Even if it meant facing the Akatsuki, even sneaking into files all over the country.

I can't believe the thoughts that cross my mind, during a simple walk home after getting groceries. I snuck a glance at Sasuke who was watching a group of children play on the slide. Two boys bickering about something. Looked similar to my two friends back in those days.

Shit. I just called Sasuke my friend. I didn't hate the thought, but it also felt strange. He wasn't supposed to be back, and he wasn't supposed to be living with me , and he wasn't supposed to be my friend. But then again it was my doing that he stayed. He seemed different, holding a lighter stance, more relaxed. Still stoic for the most part, but the dark angry face was gone, replaced by a neutral face.

He had saved me. I remember him screaming at me to run from Itachi. He never used to boss me with such urgency. Maybe he wants this change..to be home. Maybe he missed it. Nah.

All was right in the world, at least in the eyes of everyone else. Why couldn't I just play along?

As we got back to my house, I led him to the kitchen where we set all the groceries on the counter. I let out a long breath. The part I hated the most. Putting the damn groceries away.

I took out my big glass bowl and set the apples and the bananas in it. Putting a smaller glass bowl next to it I tossed in the ten tomatoes I had bought. I looked to my side, and saw Sasuke putting the milk and juice and stuff in the fridge. I laughed a little causing his face snapping to look at me in confusion.

"The great Uchiha, doing something domestic in the house" I said.

"hn" he huffed, turning back to his task.

"Sasuke, you can go sit or something, watch tv, I can handle this" I said. I got tired of my boots kicking them of against the wall near the stair case.

"hn" he simply grunted, putting the boxes of cereal near the rest. Soon enough we were done. The task took a lot less long with two people working on it. Who would've thunk it, me and the Uchiha working as a team once again.

The air between us was somewhat tense but also comfortable. He wasn't pushing me into conversation like Naruto would, but he was also somewhat accepting conversation from me. My thoughts flashed back to this morning. He had held me, showing me that he was back, and here to stay. That I could trust him. Now I guess it was up to me to believe him. He was probably regretting it.

I sat down on the couch, trying to think. The living situation would have to be thought through.

"Since your being forced into living with me, in a strange home, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch" She said at the Uchiha who was riding himself of his boots. He glared. "I will not be taking your bed from you. This is my punishment and I have to deal with it, the couch is fine for me." That made her cringe slightly.

He was probably thinking of ways to get out of this situation. He sensed my discomfort and awkwardly tried to make up for it I could tell. "I mean, it's your house, and you have to deal with me staying here, I don't want it to be any more difficult for you." He added looking away.

"fine" I grunted relaxing against the backrest of the couch. Turning the tv on I sighed. I needed to stay rested I knew but I also had an urgency to train. I tapped my leg. Gahhhhhhhhhhh, this is gonna kill me.

After watching a random movie on the tv, I couldn't take it. "Sasuke?" I tapped on his arm, he turned his head to me. "hmm?" He mumbled. We were back to that I guess. "would you mind if we went to my office at the hospital? I have a shit ton of paperwork, and there are a few things I needed to look up" I asked. This whole being attached at the hip thing was going to get annoying really quickly.

"whatever, it's fine" He replied. We went and got our shoes on and headed toward the hospital. I greeted everyone, grateful to be back where I was most comfortable. I had brought my candy too. I headed to a patients room real quick. I peeked in at the small child clicking through channels on the television. "Ms. Sakura!" He greeted. I glanced back at Sasuke as we walked in.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Kasuno!" Sakura had replied brightly. The way both of their eyes lit up you would think they were long lost relatives. They were chattering happily, Sakura checking up on his blood pressure, his breathing, etc.

The confidence in her work was close to breathtaking. She was taking blood samples, but keeping his focus transfixed on their little conversation. Slowly I watched as the little boy, Kasuno, started to pale. He looked fucking terrible. Sakura was biting her lip and watching a monitor closely. She called for a nurse to call for Tsunade who came rushing in.

"What is happening here Sakura, he was fine an hour ago." She asked worry etched into her raspy voice. "He's not reacting well to the ingredients we meshed.

His heartbeat is still alert but sluggish, and as you can see, he looks fucking terrible, and I can't for the life of me figure it out" Sakura looked antsy. "Sakura, your our best person with antidotes and poisons. If you can't figure it out what makes you think I can? I never studied into this much." Tsunade said, a little frantic.

"I just need a second opinion for once! Christ!" Sakura responded. Tsunade cringed. There was an underlying meaning in Sakura's words even I could tell. Sakura started to inject the little boy with syringes filled with strange colored liquid. I sat in silence as I watched her hands move fluidly around the boy's pressure points on his body. She would nod slightly to herself and the boy was just watching her face as she moved around him. He seemed very calm considering his circumstances.

"Kasuno, honey, we're going to need to draw just a teensy weensy more blood. Are you feeling any symptoms?" She asked him. "my stomach feels icky..my head is kind of fuzzy." He replied closing his eyes. Glancing at his heart beat on the monitor she started to draw blood. As she finished she injected one more thing into his vein, she covered the injection spot and breathed a sigh.

She assigned a nurse to the room then motioned me to follow her.

We went down some hallways then up an elevator and ended up in a medium sized room with a window overlooking a majority of Konoha. She sat down at the leather chair behind the desk so I'm guessing it was her office. I took a seat on the couch across from the desk.

She scribbled a few things onto a spread sheet as far as I could see. She glanced up at me and I looked at her. She seemed overly agitated. That's when she called a nurse on the phone talking about bringing files into her room. She took a deep breath and started looking at her filing cabinets. I wouldn't even have a clue to say what she was looking for. When a nurse came in with a cart full of books and files, Sakura immediately went to work. I saw her brows furrowed in thought as she trailed the words with her pale fingers. I heard a couple of intakes of breath.

Then she surprised me. She looked at me. But with pure horror in her eyes. Searching for answer my silence wasn't giving her. Fear and confusion. Anger. For some reason though I could tell they weren't pointed at me. So what I did was sat there, staring blankly back at her. She went back to reading, making two different stacks.

I sat they're zoning in and out, laying on the couch fully now. When I completely came to, I realized it had been three hours. She was still there, angry and reading. The stacks were larger, and I could feel the anger in her chakra. It wasn't any of my business but she looked ready to bash a wall in. Then I had an idea.

"Sakura?" I asked. Her head snapped up and her eyes took a second to focus on my face. "Yes?" She replied.

"I feel myself getting weaker by the second. Can you take a break so we can go spar?" I asked. She looked at me, perplexed and asked "You want to spar..with me?"

"Yes" I said, staring back at her. As usual I could feel no emotion in my face.

"…right now, at this very moment?" She looked a bit more incredulous now. "yes, Sakura, right now."

"Fine" Was all she said. She walked to a closet, got on her gloves and got out her kunai pack and marched out the door. That worked better than expected.

**Sakura's POV**

I could feel the anger boiling in me as I walked to team 7's old training ground. If Sasuke had the balls to fight me right now then so be it. I would kick his ass and I would be totally fine with it. He started the fight by taking dropping his katana on the ground.

Oh, I'm Sasuke and I'm the better man blaaaaaaaah blah blahhhhh.

I tossed my kunai's to the side. I saw a smirk. I hate that smirk so goddamn much.

I started running at him full speed he tried to kick under me but I saw it coming and flipped over him. He came at me with a fist which I caught with a struggle, due to his speed. That was the problem with Sasuke, he may not be built as strong as Naruto, but goddamn was he fast. About 15 minutes went by and we were already pretty cut up and I was running out of steam.

In that split second while I was thinking, Sasuke ended up behind me and I froze. Which in turn made him freeze. Then it came back to me. Team 7, Me, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-Sensei, we went after him. Why hadn't I remembered that?

I was there, alone, with Sasuke while he was almost dead. I stood behind him. I could've killed him, and I couldn't. Why couldn't I just kill him? Once I had hesitated there behind Sasuke, debating on whether to kill him or not, he was behind me again. If it wasn't for Kakashi, Sasuke would've killed me. How could I forget something so important! The headache was coming back to me. It hurt even in the back of my eyes.

"Sakura" I heard Sasuke whisper. He remembered too.

I ran.

Into the forest, aware that he was following me but I didn't care. I channeled all my chakra into my feet and legs, helping me pick up speed. It started to rain, everything was slick. Why couldn't my head be vacant just once? I had agreed to spar to help clear my head from what I found out in the files and books.

Konoha just made my head hurt. I was sick of it. I knew eventually I would get to the Tea country in the direction I was going. If I could tell right I had lost Sasuke, so maybe I could make it to their port city.

Then I felt the faint chakra that I knew was Sasuke. I guess, its better considering it'd be both our asses if he wasn't with me. I was cold and shaking but the burning in my legs was taking away the pain in my head. It was soothing. I don't know if maybe I'm a masochist or I just need a new form of relief but I just had to keep going.

Mud everywhere. I changed pace and went into the trees, jumping from one to the other helped speed up my progress. And then the stupid goddamn tree branch hit me in the nose.

Seeing blurry lights all around in my vision I started falling straight down onto the ground, knocking the wind right out of me. As I laid there, on the cold, soggy, muddy, ground staring into the sky as rain poured down my body I tried to breathe. It might have been the hardest thing I've ever done.

And then there's Sasuke, and his body is covering mine, and he leaned down and kissed me. Why in the hell would Sasuke kiss me at a time like this!? And that's when I felt the air pump back into my lungs and realized Sasuke was giving me CPR. I'd be grateful if my head wasn't spinning so much. That's when he picked me up, like he had before nights ago. And then he was running and running and running. All I was doing was watching his Adam's apple bounce as he breathed deeply because of the extra cargo he was carrying.

We eventually made it to a cave and he immediately set me down and started to take my clothes off of my shivering body. My voice didn't seem to be working as I tried to make a sound of protest and he simply glared. He got my gloves off. My boots and socks. He straight away started to unzip the front of my leather training vest. I was too tired to consciously care but I could feel the heat in my cheeks. He was sort of looking away as he undid my shorts, pulling them down my shaking legs. I stared at his face and then I realized he was covered in wet cold clothes too, and I shakily raised my arm to tug on his shirt. He then realized and quickly got rid of his clothes except for his boxers.

Once he finished building up the fire, in the pit left from the last travelers who stopped here for shelter he sat down behind me and pulled me straight toward his chest. I jumped a little. "whagh?" I mumbled/asked.

"Just shut up Sakura" He replied shortly. I just nodded.

Now in normal circumstances, if there were a man and woman almost naked, rubbed up together you could say it had the potential to be a romantic or..sexual moment. But this was Sasuke and this was me. Strictly survival.

I felt him shiver and put his arms around me closer. The rock wall behind him couldn't have been to comfy, though smooth it was still cold. I tried to move a little but he held me tighter so I wouldn't move "Sasuke" I choked out pleadingly.

He gradually let me start to move. I very slowly started to pick up our clothes, and I spun a chakra string with the little chakra I had left, and I hung the clothes over it. When I turned around I saw Sasuke shaking and I saw that his lips were no longer pink. Not blue tinted which is what I knew to watch out for but still bad.

I realized if I wanted either of us to live I'd have to shove my personal head shit aside and do what I just thought to do in my head. So I slowly got in front of him and he looked up questioningly. "Wha-?" He asked as I got on my knees on either side of his legs and brought myself up so our torsos were pushed together. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned fully against him, letting my cheek touch against his and my chin relaxed on his shoulders. I felt him stiffen at first but then I felt him slowly slide his arms around me. This was so out of character for both of us, but the feeling was worth it. Well, maybe it was us, we just hadn't had this chance to be this close till now..maybe. Fuck if I know.

It took us a second to adjust to the closeness but once I did, I had been glad I initiated that second position. I started to relax more with our shared body heat. Soon I felt Sasuke's breath deepen as he drifted off to sleep. I on the other hand couldn't bear to do the same.

Here I am trying to get away from all the dramatic shit in my life and I in turn stir all the shit up.

Fuck.

Fuck.

.

All I want to do right now is be alone. And I can't do that because I have a half hypothermic man underneath me. I lifted my chin off of his shoulder taking a close look at his face. It's so crazy how peaceful he can look when he's sleeping. It adds more shit to the war that's raging on in my head. Do I tell him about what I read this yesterday, or do I take care of it alone? I can't believe he chased me over the two countries. Or well, to keep us out of trouble I guess.

I jumped a little at the rustling of Sasuke's body as he started to wake up a bit. As he groggily opened his eyes he zeroed in…

..right on my chest.

Which it's not like I could blame him considering my boobs were practically shoved in his face since I moved my face from his shoulder. The next thing I know, I feel something poking my ass cheek, making Sasuke look away, with red tinted cheeks as I twitched away from his lap.

It's not like I've never dealt with men's appendages before, obviously with Naruto, which didn't make me feel my whole body heat up like I felt at this moment. On top of that being a medic, you have to make thorough checks on a man's body. Every disgusting inch.

I make myself look busy checking to see if our clothes were still damp. With my heart pumping as fast as it was it was a wonder how I was still shivering. The clothes still seemed better, completely dry at least, so I tossed them behind me.

"Sasuke, you'll need to give me your boxers while you have the rest of your clothes on so they can dry. But turn around cause I've gotta change into my clothes too." I reported to him as I let out a breath.

"hn" was the only short reply that I got. I turned to make sure that Sasuke wasn't still turned toward the fire as I started to take off my bra and panties. I swiftly got my clothes back on, warming my body back up in significant amounts and turned toward Sasuke. "Are you feeling any better?" I asked with a hoarse voice. "hn" was all I received in return with a nod. After I settled back down a few feet away from Sasuke after I had seen the pink back in his lips.

A few silent minutes went by, and then I heard it. "are you?" coming from Sasuke. I couldn't tell if it was from concern or anger that he had to deal with the burden of worrying about me. I responded with a faint "mhm." Honestly though, my headache was back and all my chakra was gone so I couldn't work it out of my temples. My throat hurt and I could feel a fever coming on. That didn't need to pile on to the shit that I already put Sasuke in.

"You probably would've won the spar Sakura"

…

…

…

WHAT? Had I actually just heard that come from Sasuke's mouth!?

I couldn't help the excited smile that broke across my face. I coughed it away with a short response of "Maybe" but even I could tell it would be hard to hide the smile in my voice.

"Sasuke..Um, there's something I need to tell you" I said with a nervous shaky voice. Now was a better time than never.

"hn?" he responded.

Shit. I still hadn't decided whether or not to tell him.

"Ah nevermind, it's not too important. Just thanks for helping me out. It was appreciated" I told him, inching toward the fire. I laid on my stomach about a foot away from the contained fire and tried to relax.

**Sasuke's POV**

This might have been the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in. I was finally starting to relax with having Sakura against my body and I get a boner. I mean it's not like her boobs weren't right in my face, but I honestly don't think she realized it. The look on her face was complete zoneout. The exact look on my face when I was thinking about home or my parents while I was trying to drown out Orochimaru's voice incessantly talking to me. Ordering me. Taking the life out of me.

Now she's laying on her stomach in front of the fire and as I watch her breathing deepen. The orange glow from the fire on her face made her hair pop out even more.

The look on her face, this slight crumbling of her face that I saw before she ran away from me was what hit me. Sitting here with her tonight, I don't want that look on her face again. Especially if I'm the reasoning behind that face.

I remembered that feeling standing behind her..ready to kill her. That morning Orochimaru had been drilling into my head about my bad feelings about Konoha. How they were the reason that everything went to shit for me. I don't know what the fuck was going through my head then. All I could think of was how I was going to destroy Itachi and getting in with Orochimaru was the way to get that reality. I was one sorry fuck.

When I had been ready to kill Sakura, I remember thinking..why not just put her out of her misery? She didn't deserve to deal with the ways of the world. If I just killed her then, she wouldn't have to suffer me or anyone else ever again. Had I'd stayed in Konoha with them, I would've known that she was already dealing with it.

I wish I could just tell her.

Fuck.

As I look at her now, all I can feel is warmth, and my heart pounding. I know it sounds all pussyish but I don't even care anymore. I'll never be the mushy guy that every girl thinks that she needs. But maybe I could be what Sakura needs.

I might as well get this over with.

I got up from my spot against the stone wall and moved over next to Sakura laying by the fire. Her on her stomach, me on my back. We just laid there for a while in a comfortable silence.

It shocked me, but when I told Sakura she would've probably won our spar, I saw her light come back. Her eyes squinting with her smile. I want to be there to witness every single one of those breathtaking smiles.

I heard a content sigh come from her as she turned over onto her back turning her head toward me. And then I saw it, that tiny fucking smile that could easily rope in even the most sinister man.

"Sasuke?" she said to me in her small voice. It strikes me as funny at how fast her tiny voice can get so loud when she's angry. Her voice sounded painfully raspy though and it seemed like she was probably running a fever. "Yeah?" was all I could think of to say back. The genius Uchiha prodigy.

"can we um, lay together again, im getting those stupid fever chills that hurt really bad, and I'm only asking but its tota—" I stopped her rambling by pulling her by her shirt over to me so her head could rest in the crook of my neck and on my chest.

She dug her face into my chest more, I've noticed that's just one of those things special when it comes to Sakura, that she does. It's actually a very good feeling.

"fankyou" She mumbled into my shirt. I chuckled, something that is a rare thing for me but I felt good while doing it. Our heads were far enough away from the fire pit to not have her hair fall into the pit, but close enough to it to feel it's warmth.

Within seconds I felt her shaking die down and her breath began to deepen and soon I felt my eyes starting to droop myself. If this was how it felt to be human, I could get used to it.

**Sakura's POV**

When I opened my eyes I felt the sunlight coming straight onto me in the cave. I would never be more appreciative of the sun in any other point in my life than I am now. I sniffed, remembering the scent that helped calm me to sleep last night and took a look up at Sasuke who glanced down at me from where he was staring at on the ceiling. I sort of think he just smiled at me.

"mmmorninggg Sasuke" I said with a yawn. I started to get up to retrieve both of our underwear, tossing Sasuke his boxers. "turn around again please" I said as I swiftly took off my clothes, getting my underwear on and my bra on..almost. Ah fuck the clasp bent back opposite the direction it was supposed to be and my hair was twisted into it, and my body still ached from laying on the cold ground. "Sasuke..?" I asked. "Yeah?" I heard him shuffling around trying to hurriedly try to get back into his pants.

"I'm sorry but can you help fix the back of my bra? My hair is stuck and the clasp needs to be bent back the other way..I'm sorry but it still kinda hurts to move a lot." I said with a nervous laugh. I heard Sasuke "hn" Then come up behind me, first pulling my hair out of the metal contraption, surprisingly careful not to hurt me with my hair. Every time his fingers ghosted around my skin I'd get a new set of goose bumps. He was starting to bend back the clasp and that's when I felt his forehead lay on my shoulder blade. "Sasuke" I asked goose bumps galore.

For some reason I knew that this was something very intimate for Sasuke, just like a hug or a smile is for him, and I didn't want to ruin it. I felt ever so barely the graze of his lips on my shoulder blade. Then extreme warmth. He was healing me!?

"Sasuke you need to save your chakra! I can deal with it!" I gasped out against the comfortable feeling.

"Shutup Sakura" He said, with a small smile I could feel. This felt so good and so weird.

"No I will not shut up! Your being an idiot, following me here, getting sick! And using the little bit of chakra you have left to heal me!? You goddamn BAKA" I said trying to get out of his warmth. He had my arms in my hands, holding me strictly in place.

"Sasuke, enough! You're not feeling good either and now I'm feeling fine so can you please let go?" I tried to reason.

He slowly let me turn around to face him and the look on his face I couldn't decipher. "Sasuke.." I said in a low voice.

His face inched closer, slowly. He kept his eyes on mine the whole time. But his lips didn't come in contact with mine, our noses touched. Our foreheads touched. And I felt this happy feeling in my gut that I hadn't had in a very long time. Even though there was that stupid little voice in the back of my head telling me to kiss the shit out of him.

"I need…" I said with a small whimpered laugh. "To put my shirt on. Thank you for fixing my bra" I said as I nervously avoided his glance to grab my shirt and socks. Putting my gear back on then my boots hearing Sasuke do the same.

"Now, I actually really do need to get to the port city. It's about five miles in the direction I was going. There is some information there that I need to acquire. Would you like to come with, or go back to Konoha. I can send you with a letter to Tsunade so you won't get in trouble." I said, all business at the edge of the cave.

I hope trees survive forever. Even though they hit you in the face…their beauty overcomes that annoyance. I breathed in the fresh air.

"I'll join you." He said next to me. I nodded. "Lets just walk, it's not that far and your stupid ass used up all your chakra" I said muttering baka over and over again to myself. He nodded, we jumped down from the hill and started off to the city.

**SASUKE'S POV**

As we neared the city I watched as the trees became more and more lush and vibrant. I also watched Sakura's face change from not completely pissed at the world to; I'm going to punch a hole in someone's face. I have this irritating need to know why she's acting like this and I want obliterate the reason why.

As we walked into the entrance I was hit by this eerie feeling. This is saying a lot considering how much time I spent with Orochimaru. There weren't many people on the streets which was unusual because when I came through here with Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo the town had been bustling with life.

I followed Sakura into the hospital she had led us through the streets to. I watched as all the medical staff's heads turned at the sight of her. A short chubby woman with a kind face squealed and came charging at Sakura with a hug. Sakura seemed to be expecting it hugging the woman back with the same amount of gusto. As they chattered about daily life I saw the short woman warily peek over Sakura's shoulder at me. I simply raised an amused eyebrow.

"So Sakura dear, what seems to be the reasoning for such a pleasant visit?" She asked still shoving quizzical glances at me.

"Well Karu, it seems that you've sent for some assistance from Konoha in the past couple of weeks. I only as soon as two days ago found out about your reasoning. As the Kage of the town I would need to speak to you about the shortcomings that have befallen your village. But I hope you understand that what I read is a touchy subject for the present party and I would like to keep this meeting only between you and I. No elders, no villagers. Am I making myself completely understood?" Sakura told the woman in her most professional voice.

Sure Sakura, making yourself known to everyone but me.

Sakura turned her eyes toward me. "Sasuke, would you be willing to go acquire a room at the inn for us? Just mention that I'm with you and they should give you a room for free." I nodded in response. Fine. If she wanted to keep this to herself, who was I to question it?

The man at the desk in the lobby at the inn lit up at the sound of Sakura's name. He set me up with the only room still available. I laid on the only queen sized bed in the room and tried to nap. I decided that it might be a better idea to shower. And let me tell you I will never ever take for granted a hot shower.

Sakura had told me to meet her at the town square's fountain in a few hours. I decided to pick up a couple apples and tomatoes for us at one of the only vendors left outside. Along with some crisped bread and butter. He looked weary and alert as I handed him the money and he handed me the bag.

"You aren't from around here are you?" He asked me. "No sir" I simply replied.

"Well, be careful young one, you never know when another attack will come" He warned as he started to pack up his stand.

What in the damn hell was he talking about? Obviously it had to do with why the town was so desolate.

As I neared the town square I noticed that the fountain I was supposed to meet Sakura at wasn't even running. As I got closer I saw Sakura sitting cross legged on the fountain wall looking at some papers. It was a peculiar sight, seeing her tiny movements seem enormous against the quiet still of the town. Even with the ocean behind her a few blocks back in plain sight and the lushness of the trees and grass Sakura was still consumed by what she was reading on the paper.

It was one of the small things about Sakura that I noticed that I haven't seen from her, except for a split second as we were leaving the cave. She used to be the one to make us stop when we were on not too important missions and take in the scenery around us. It was still there though, just clouded over by the information she was retaining. When I took a seat next to her she swiftly folded up the papers and gave me an obviously fake smile. Does she honestly think I'm naïve?

"How was your alone time" She asked.

"hn..it was quiet" I replied. After a few seconds of silence I asked. "How do you know that short woman?" The curiosity of the whole situation was starting to get to me.

"Oh..Karu? She sought help from a medic's team a few years back to help with the hospital and Tsunade had me lead the team…we actually became very good friends. She's become a very respectable Kage around these parts." She explained to me while finally taking in the empty streets around us.

"Any news on what's going on around here?" I asked. She hesitated in the slightest then shook her head no.

"Well fuck it, let's go to the beach and eat" I said standing up and heading down the road not waiting for an answer. She slowly caught up to me. "You didn't have to get me anyth-"

"Shutup Sakura" I cut her off. She needed to let somebody else just help her once in a god damn while.

When we got down to the beach it was almost sun set. I had brought with one of the extra blankets that the hotel gave us and we sat down in silence for quite a while. I handed her food and we both ate it slowly. Though I know she had to be starving, that's why I got a lot of what I did buy from that vendor.

"Don't let me forget, we should pick up a bunch of stuff from this guy before we head home, this stuff is great!" I said, trying to sound like Naruto and it got that giggle that I was trying for out of the kunoichi.

"It might be unhealthy how well that impression just was, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" she said with her Naruto voice and a cackle. I tried to hold it in but I busted out laughing myself. We would look at each other with our hopeful Naruto facial impressions and bust out again. Eventually we quieted down until it was just a random chuckle or giggle here and there.

This was such a strange feeling. Giddy, I guess is the word for it. Laughter is a good fucking feeling.

We sat and watched as the Sun slowly departed behind the ocean line. This moment may have possibly been one of the happiest days of my life. Letting go and just laughing. It felt so damn good. And I was glad I shared it with Sakura.

Who of which was walking barefoot toward the water. The moon illuminated her making her look translucent. She took a glance at me and yelled "Come on Sasuke, Lets go swimming before we totally hate water for the rest of our lives!" She let out a giggle and took her vest and shorts off, leaving her in her bra and panties. **Don't dwell on it Sasuke.**

The giggle alone surprised me, but for some reason she had decided to let go, so I figured why can't I? I followed pursuit, not as animatedly in my boxers into the coldish water. Sakura was floating in the water, watching the moon. I came up quietly beside her under the water, and plopped my hands on her sides, poking her ribs. Who would've thunk it? An Uchiha tickling a lowly Haruno. She cackled and tried to squirm away but I wouldn't let her.

Then the moment hit again. I stared at her, and I felt this compulsive need to bring our lips together. We were quietly just staring and right before I was going to lean in, Sakura spits all the ocean water that had gathered into her mouth, right into my face with a hysterical giggle. I started to try to grab her back when I felt her hands slip away from my arms where she was holding herself steady since I was a foot taller under the water.

But it wasn't a get away playfully kind of slide, it was a holy shit I'm terrified and my hands are clawing at your arms to keep from going under slide.

"Sakura!" I tried to look around with no prevail under the dark water.

"FUCK!" I screamed smashing the water. That's when I decided to turn my sharingan on. I hadn't used it in almost a month but this was dire. I was not under any circumstances, going to lose Sakura again. I began a jutsu that lets me hold my breath for extended periods of time and looked under the water. Maybe 400 feet away I saw a blur of pink and started furiously pumping chakra into my legs to get to her.

After a few minutes of aimlessly just swimming forward I started to get sucked forward into the direction I was going. And really fucking fast. Then I saw it, a metal building, almost looking like an underwater city lit up. And I was getting swept into an open door that was almost closing. I had to pump more chakra furiously into my legs to make sure I made it through the door so I wouldn't be sliced in half. Once inside a small 10ft by 11ft room, the door finished closing and the water drained down through the door quickly, dropping me onto my back.

I took a second to catch my breath then started toward the door in front of me.

**CLIFFFFFYYYYYAHHHH. **

**Hi! I Doubt too many of you noticed but this chapter took me an unbearable amount of time to write because my work schedule has been super demanding. I hate the dairy and frozen depts. at Wally world:p**

**Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you who are into my story, I wrote it as fast as I could, even on my lunch breaks at work. And hopefully there aren't too many errors. Lemme know what you think about it so far! :)**

t here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

I don't think it would ever be possible to feel more helpless in a situation than I did right now. The feeling of no sense of vision in the dark water while being drug by my feet backwards by whoever was dragging me. Whoever the culprit was that was dragging me had an intricate ability to mask every single seam of their chakra.

All I can think is that this might actually be it for me. Depleted chakra, loss of vision, the fever I had yesterday starting to kick in again. It probably wasn't my best idea to go swimming, but I needed a release. Hopefully whoever it was taking me, left Sasuke behind.

The cloth around my eyes that was working as a blindfold had a burning sensation, a spell obviously seeping through it. A man, I could tell by the stature, and the way he tossed me around like a ragdoll threw me over his shoulder roughly and held me steady by gripping my hair. A silent warning not to struggle against him.

Before I knew it, my legs and arms were getting spread apart and latched onto a wall. If I wasn't trying my best to figure out my surroundings while blind, I would be embarrassed by my position and obvious lack of clothing.

It was hours before I sensed any type of movement. A door opened then and slow footsteps coming right up to my face. "Sakura Haruno, what a pleasant surprise. My men recognized your pink hair from his scope" A man said with a malicious edge.

Kabuto.

I spat in his face. It made sense now, the urgent calls, and reports of strange noises coming from the ocean. But it doesn't explain why a "dead" Itachi was lurking around. The reports were of a man of black and red eyes, flickering back and forth. I knew it couldn't be Sasuke considering he hasn't left the village since he got back till now.

"Ahh, Lovely Cherry Blossom, your spunk has still yet to leave you" He stated, and I could clearly hear him licking up the spot where I spat at him. Fucking gross.

"Now Sakura dear, recently we've heard that a mister..Uchiha, has come back to Konoha as a civilian. I also heard…that you have been in charge of his whereabouts." He stated. Slowly he took the blindfold off of my watering eyes. The sting was painful but I didn't let it show.

"So I need to know how my dear friend Sasuke is doing..Did you finally win his heart sweetie? Did you finally become strong enough to get him to notice you? I mean it couldn't be the fact that your being shoved into his face by your bitch Hokage, no it couldn't be" He said with a laugh. How the hell is he finding these things out? This is getting out of hand.

"What do you want Kabuto?" I snarled.

"What do you think I want S-A-K-U-R-A?" He asked.

I just stared. He sighed shaking his head with a tsk.

"Well, Sakura, I want Sasuke back, and I want you to tell me where he is" He told me. His breath reeked. He was too close.

" I don't know where he is, Tsunade took me off his case a week ago, because…apparently I was too emotional. Said I couldn't handle it" I said, trying the dumbfounded stupid girl approach.

"See, you know I'm not stupid, and I find it insulting that you would think that I would believe that crap" He glared.

"You're the strongest ninja in your village at the moment, aside from Sasuke..and Naruto of course. Kakashi is a threat, but he well, he's too busy with his perverted books.

"See that's the difference between me and Kakashi…He likes fiction.. I like the real thing" He whispered into my ear. I started to struggle as he licked up my cheek and around my ear.

"Now Sakura, tell me where Sasuke is. It's either that or I'll be forced to let myself and my men have their way with you. You see, being down here, we don't get much…companionship" He said with a creepy laugh once again.

"And then we'll of course have to start the injections into your fingertips" He also said. Raising a brow he waited for an answer.

He started to get rough. He grabbed my jaw; bringing his face right up to mine. "Bitch, either talk, or become a common whore. It's your choice."

The burning in my eyes was getting worse. "Fine, we'll start with the injections. I think you'll like it. JUUGO, bring me the fluid and needles!" he yelled into a walky talky. He wouldn't say what they were injected me with out loud, he knew of my reputation of poisons and antidote knowledge.

In came a large man, tall and burley, with bright orange hair and a sort of orange eyes. Juugo he called him. The name sounded familiar. I couldn't for the life of me pinpoint why. He kept his eyes downcast away from me as he handed the items to Kabuto. Juugo was the one who carried me. He looks very timid actually.

"Last chance Sakura.. WHERE IS SASUKE" Kabuto seethed out.

I just smirked. Hiding completely, the fear inside me. Kabuto was famous for his forms of torture. I watched as he filled a syringe with a thick yellowish liquid. The needle was thick. I shivered. I'm fucked.

In walked another man. Disgusting in appearance. Older, maybe 60, muscular and so tan he looked like leather. He grinned in a creepy manor.

"Layaro, have at her while I inject her. It'll make this process all the more enjoyable." Kabuto told the man who grinned even wider at me.

He didn't speak. He immediately came at me mouth, practically slobbering on me as he tried to pry my lips open with his tongue. The absolute most disgusting experience of my life. He started squeezing my clothed breasts, and hard. And honestly they were very sensitive so I cried out in pain as he pinched at them through my bra. He grinded against my crotch with his, pulling me against him by grabbing my ass, even against the chains. I saw Kabuto start to come over to me and stand facing my hand. Layaro started to pull one of my bra straps down my arm, leaving the other one on, exposing what he seemed to be longing for. I screamed that volume tenfold when I felt a needle push against the skin under my fingernail. After this excruciating pain the needle finally pierced the skin. I couldn't make a sound. I felt like I may pass out from the pain.

I did start to vomit all over Layaro's head as he was at my chest with his mouth. He screamed in anger and slapped my face. Hard. As he sulked out of the room, I'm guessing to go clean his hair, I noticed that Juugo was sitting in the corner, his hands over his ears, as he stared at the wall.

The next pain I felt, was the needle being pulled out, the whole inch that it was in my skin. I vomited again which seemed to make Kabuto grin. I was alone. I was afraid. And that's when I heard Layaro Yelling and the door crashed open and I watched Sasuke run in, red eyes ablaze, as I watched him zero in on me, I watched his eyes darken in anger in a way I've only seen when he tried to kill Itachi back in our younger days.

His lightning filled arm grabbed Kabuto by the neck and as Kabuto was pushed against the wall he grip around the needle let up and I had to shake my hand to get the needle to shuffle out.

Kabuto just laughed. He fucking laughed.

"Sasuke my friend, how nice it is to see you! We've been searching long and far for a chance to speak with you." Kabuto weezed. Sasuke just gripped his neck tighter. I watched as Juugo kept himself impaired to what was going on around him. He just rocked back and forth. I had a curiosity burning in me as to why such a large man was cowering in fear. It didn't make sense.

"Anyway, we want you back. Orochimaru would've wanted you to stay loyal with us. Karin has been keeping watch over the guys at the base. With you in our midst, we could be unstoppable!" Kabuto said with excitement shining in his eyes.

"No." Sasuke scoffed at him.

"What!? Why in the hell not?" Kabuto looked utterly confused.

"I have no need to. You guys are in no way beneficial to me" Sasuke responded blankly.

"You're kidding obviously. Karin would give herself to you in every way possible. You would have ultimate wealth and indisputable power! How isn't that beneficial to you!? You goddamn brat!" Kabuto seethed.

Sasuke scoffed once again. It was a good question, but Sasuke obviously had no intention of telling him the answer.

"Well then. We'll see how this plays out then. You better watch your back though, I should warn you. Not to mention that little cherry blossom you seem to be traveling with" he said with a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, and you can have Juugo back. He's more of a nuisance than help these days" Kabuto went on. Within a blink of my burning eyes he was gone.

I watched as Sasuke realized his hands were gripping air. Did I mention he was still in his boxers? They were started to cling too low on the small of his back.

I refused to meet his eyes as he gently melted away the chakra bonds in the latches. He grasped my waist as he let my jello like legs adjust to standing on their own once again. It was difficult because any sharp movement I made reminded me of the searing pain that was seeping from my hands to my forearms. I didn't respond to his presence as I slowly made my way toward Juugo after twitching away from Sasuke's grip.

"Juugo.." I lightly called reaching out to the hysterical man's shoulder. He melted into my hand after a few tense seconds.

"Juugo, you don't look too well. I'm a medic..mind if I take a look?" I said with the voice I use with Kasuno. The man shakily looked up at me and I felt a pinch at my heart. This man was terrified. Of what exactly I was uncertain. Then I saw his eyes light up like a small child's as he looked over my shoulder.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as he charged at Sasuke's ready figure. This was starting to make sense to me. A little.

"Sasuke you must introduce me to the nice lady! Oh but first how are you? OHHHH it is so very good to see you again!" Juugo exclaimed with a giddy laugh shaking around Sasuke's body in a bear hug like a rag doll. Sasuke just took it. It was such an odd sight. He didn't hug him back but he let the man be close in that matter.

"Oh I should probably lead you two back to town then! Good job with Kabuto! Sorry about him. We should especially hurry, he went at the pretty lady really hard this time. I just couldn't watch because I was starting to get angry and I didn't want to hurt him!" Juugo said sadly.

"Juugo..why did you go back to Kabuto?" Sasuke inquired quietly.

"Well…when we- let's talk as we walk to the sub.- when we disbanded, you left so fast and I looked for you almost everywhere I could think of and there was no trail from you. Kabuto was the only one left that was strong enough to stop me when I went on a binge. I didn't really have a choice if I didn't want to hurt anybody. Karin tried, and so did Suigetsu but they couldn't." He informed Sasuke sadly.

I felt so sorry for the man.

"Juugo" I added in. "Why don't you come back to Konoha with us. There are plenty of ninja that would be strong enough and would be more than willing to help you.. You'd be welcomed with open arms and I will try my very hardest to help you with whatever is wrong with you as much as I can." I told the large man. I tried to stand steadily as I wheezed the words out.

His eyes brightened even more if possible after seeing Sasuke who was staying silent.

"Oh yes lady! I would appreciate that very much!" He said grabbing me in the same bear hug as he had given Sasuke. "As long as it's okay with Sasuke" He said turning toward the quiet man.

"hn." Was what I guess was a yes. Juugo guessed that too I believe. "Well then miss, let me take you guys back to town with our sub.

With that Juugo pulled me up by my armpits like a child and placed me right over his head to leave my half naked body perched on his shoulders, gripping his hair to keep steady. I liked this guy. For some reason he helped me stay relaxed. For years now people have been timid while talking to me. Either scared to piss me off or insult me.

Once we got into the sub it took maybe 10 minutes for us to rise to the surface right near the beach. The sun was starting to rise and I could see our clothes exactly where we left them.

As Juugo helped me out Sasuke went and got our clothes. He had to help me put my clothes on because whatever Kabuto injected me with had drained my energy and had made every inch of my body ache. It was decided that Juugo would travel back with us to Konoha tomorrow morning, giving us all of today and tonight to sleep.

Juugo went back to the underwater building to set off a timed bomb that made himself to destroy Kabuto's base. I started to head toward the Kage's tower but Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my arm glaring at me. "You really think you should be doing anything else except resting?" He scoffed demanding me. The one thing I hated most in the world.

"Yes Sasuke. She needs to know that they don't have to live in fear for the time being!" I said trying to keep going. "I'll report to her but first were taking you straight to the inn" He said. He insisted again grabbing my arm but I pulled away sharply.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking there myself!" I said loudly. I don't need anyone else's help. After what happened I feel like my 12 year old self once again..and I fucking hated it.

"Fine!" Sasuke said stomping off toward the tower. I let out an irritated huff heading, very slowly, toward the inn. Once the man I remember from my last trip here directed me to our room, he gave me a complimentary basket of goods for the deeds I had done in the hospital the last time I was here.

I thanked him graciously and headed straight for the bathroom once I got into the room. I showered and once I was done washing the grime off of myself I set it to the bath setting and let the hot water fill the tub. I like having the water so hot that your body has to adjust to it; it helps my muscles relax easier.

This is exactly what I needed. I heard the door open and close. I then heard Sasuke step close to the door and I made sure to turn on the massaging jets so he could hear that I was in there. It worked as I heard him sit down on the bed. I tried to relax. Sasuke had scared off Kabuto it seemed. The city would be safe for now. Everything will be fine I keep telling myself as I sink under the water letting it engulf me with its heat.

Everything should be ok.

When will Sasuke be ok?

When will I?

Naruto was. Ino was. Everyone was.

Me? I want…I just want my family back. I want my little sister to be alive, growing up and becoming strong, and marrying a handsome ninja.

That wasn't even one of my blind hopes anymore. Just a dream where they still existed.

The burning in my eyes was starting to dwindle into just a small bit of irritation.

Maybe it was just time for me to accept everything. But I will NEVER go back to being the one who always needed saving. I could already feel myself expecting to look around and always see Sasuke beside me somewhere.

Goddammit. I really needed a haircut. It's already grown back to under my shoulder blades. As I was running a hand through my wet hair I started to realize that the water lost its warmth so I got out and dried off wrapping myself in one of the soft bathrobes. The innkeeper had offered to wash our clothes which I took him up on. He said he'd have them ready tomorrow morning so I guess I'll be sleeping in the robe.

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Sasuke laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't look up as I came out and he was in his boxers so I gathered that he had given the man his clothes also.

I sat on the floor against the bed and started to go through the basket. Fruits, tomatoes, some more of the really good bread Sasuke had brought with us to the beach.

The beach. Eating and swimming. Laughing. Enjoying ourselves. I hadn't felt so relaxed in years. Even my headache was gone.

Was that something that I hadn't known all these years? That Sasuke Uchiha had a sense of humor.

I think that maybe it's putting into place the thoughts that had been churning in my head for a while now.

Maybe I should just go after Itachi and go waste away in some lonesome town. Everyone would be better off without me. They could move on. Kabuto was my punishment for letting go on the beach, I just know it. It's karma telling me that I deserve all of this uneasiness and sadness. Sasuke would meet a woman to restore his clan with..as much as the thought unnerves me.

"Sleep. We have all day and night to sleep and you're wasting it." Sasuke grunted. I didn't bother responding, he was right. I'd be less of a burden if I was well rested.

I got up and laid on the left side of the only bed. It felt awkward and weird. Different from the time we spent in the cave. My eyes almost immediately started to droop.

**Sasuke's POV**

What in the hell just happened? I think I might be undergoing whiplash as I lay here next to Sakura's sleeping form. Yesterday evening Sakura had been laughing and joking around and I was starting to relax for once and the next thing I know I'm chasing after Sakura saving her from being tortured to death by Kabuto. Ever since we got back she's been jumpy and harsh around me. Not to mention it feels like she's back to hating me again. At least she's finally getting some real sleep.

Seeing Juugo again was surprising to say the least. It brought back those shitty feelings of still being away from Konoha. Out of everyone I conversed and missioned with while I was gone, Juugo was the one I honestly missed. He depended on me in a way that reminded me of having a certain bubbly pink haired Kunoichi leaning on me..expecting to turn and see me beside her.

I'm actually really glad that he's coming to live with us in Konoha. We can keep him safe. The way Juugo let Sakura so easily be near him was surprising as well. But then again Sakura has that effect on people even though she doesn't realize it. People that are strangers instantly take a liking to her when she hasn't been so sleep deprived that she looks like a zombie that is.

Hopefully things will get better with us. I know I might not be the easiest person to talk to, but living with me won't be too hard for her I don't think. We still have about six and a half months left to live together.

I glance at her..her chest rising with the deep repetition of sleep I become more relaxed. It's nice watching her sleep because it was one of the only times I got to witness her features when they're relaxed. Without her brows furrowed in anger or frustration. I finally saw her relaxed with me on the beach and I hope to god or whoever exists, that I get to witness it again.

That's why I need to protect her. She had to deal with more pain with Kabuto because I couldn't catch up to her in time. When I had walked in at the sight of her latched against the wall bleeding and crying I wanted to let the seal take me over right then and there. But I didn't want Sakura to witness me like that like she had years before.

My anger induced shaking is finally starting to die down. Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a few hours..

I'm starting to get used to the warmth that is Sakura Haruno leaning on me. It's such a comforting warmth. I woke up a few times during the night and she seemed to notice my movement even in her sleep. She grabbed onto my shirt, gripping it like she was worried my body would leave her. I fell back asleep promptly afterwards.

Now as I look around I can see the sunlight seeping through the curtains. I turn to Sakura and I can feel heat shoot straight into my cheeks... and my crotch. I could see her breast pressed together against my chest. Her bathrobe had come undone just enough to give me an idea of what they might look like without anything covering them.

I tried to move quietly out from under her but she stirred and her eyes slowly opened and I watched her glazed tired eyes take in her surroundings. As they zeroed in on my face she looked at me with confusion then she seemed to relax. But then straight back to that wonderful aggravation. She got up and went to the door opening it to get our clothes out of the basket that the man left our clothes in by the door. When she came back out I was dressed and we were ready.

We met up with Juugo at the city entrance and I saw Sakura look back at the hospital then start walking out of the city. We stopped and took a break at the cave to eat and take a breather. Breathing seemed to be a little difficult for Sakura this time around. Juugo and Sakura were hitting it off thought. Instigating small talk about missions that we had all been on.

Eventually we made it back to Konoha the next day and the only words Sakura had uttered to me were about our pace and what we would tell Tsunade when we got back. Apparently it had been to visit Karu because Sakura had started to miss her. When we got to the gates there was a worried Naruto and Ino. And not far behind them was a verrrry pissed of Tsunade. Once we apologized multiple times Naruto and Ino finally let us leave with the angry hokage and a confused Juugo trailing after us.

"Tsunade-sama.." Sakura started but was cut off by the lady pointing at Juugo and I sharply then at the bench outside her office. Sakura quietly trailed behind her. For a while I sat there only hearing hushed voices but gradually the volume of their conversation got loud enough for me to make out.

"I understand that Sakura, I really do, but you are one of the future leaders of this village and you can't just go gallivanting off"-

"I wasn't gallivanting! I was researching! Yeah. I was finding out about the reports that you so carefully kept from making it's way onto my desk!" Sakura was seething.

"Sakura dear, I only kept that information from you to protect you. You were beginning to look like your old self again and if you would've known about the files and reports, I thought you might start to self-destruct again. Don't pretend that this doesn't change your attitude doesn't have anything to do with the fact that the Uchiha boy is back and that you know he's safe." I heard a scoff come from Sakura. "I am a full grown woman. I can come and go as I please. Now if you don't mind, please keep from interfering with my ability to do my job" I heard from Sakura.

Out of the door came a swift stomping Sakura followed by a slower moving Tsunade. What surprised me though, was that there was a smile on the woman's face.

"You do realize how pissed she is right? Or are you drunk" I asked incredulously. Tsunade just waved it off with her hand. "At least it's progress." I heard come from her while I walked after Sakura.

I knew my hunch was right and that she wouldn't go home. She'd let out her steam on some poor tree somewhere. I saw her pink hair fly around as she pounded and kicked at the tree. There was a voice and she stopped and said something as I masked my chakra and jumped to a closer tree to be able to hear better. "It would've been nice for you to let me know you were going, regardless of whether or not it was planned Sakura, I deserve at least that." Naruto.

When she responded her voice lacked the distrust and anger that she has when she talks to me.

"I know you do Naruto, it's just.. I remember so much when I'm near him and sometimes it gets to be too much to handle." She tried explaining. I could hear that she wasn't telling him everything.

"I know. I do too. But he's our friend and we finally got him back. And were starting to get you back too Sakura. We have the chance to be a team again! Do you know how badly I want that?" I could hear a hint of that famous Uzumaki anger.

"I know Naruto! I'm trying! I really am!" Sakura sounded sad.

"We can be happy again. You and Sasuke too. You don't have to keep chasing and fighting. We can be like Iruka and Kakashi and be senseis!" I heard a deep sigh come from Sakura as Naruto paused obviously debating something.

…

"Hinata's pregnant." Silence.

"I'm really happy for you guys Naruto." She responded with a hitch in her voice.

"You're a shit liar, Sakura" Naruto said as he pulled her to him in a deep grasping hug. The embrace of two best friends who had been through hell together because of me.

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you, Sakura. Please give him a chance to redeem himself. He's changing. He's different. Just talk to him more, you'll see. Bring him to the festival. We'll get tables and get all of Rookie 9 together again to have some fun for once!" Naruto said and with that he was gone. Sakura just stood there for a moment. I watched the pain register on her face as she punched the ground with all her might. It cracked and split in every direction. Her brute strength still surprises me sometimes.

For the next few weeks we began to talk in passing in the house. On casual terms. But most of the time I barely see Sakura. She's either working at the hospital or she's on missions. Naruto, Sakura, and I got put on an ANBU team with Kakashi as our leader and we went looking for a rogue ninja. That was tense for a little while but we quickly got back into our old groove. It was a great time actually.

When we got back Tsunade finally agreed to let me go where I please within the confines of the village on my own as long as I keep living with Sakura. It was a great feeling to be able to train by myself once in a while. Sometimes I'd even let Naruto come along. It really was almost like old times. Naruto never stops talking even for a breath. That was still something that didn't change. Now I just bask in it. I had my best friends back for the most part and it was nice.

Whilst thinking this I was cutting a tomato into slices when I heard a hard knock at the door. I opened it and there was Naruto, brows furrowed in thought. He looked up as the door opened "Sasuke. I need a favor."

**Okay ladies and gents. Sorry again that this one took soooo long. I got full time hours at my job and I couldn't pass up the money so the only time I had to write was on my lunch break. The next chapter is going to be SUPER long and i'm already working on it. Let me know what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's POV**

This is one of those rare days where I'm in an amazing mood. The air is fresh and barely chilly which makes the village cherish the weather. That's why when Sasuke came into the kitchen I decided to invite him to eat some of my cookie batter. Surprisingly he said sure and sat there and licked the egg beaters and watched as I spread out the cookies for the festival.

"I thought you didn't like sweet things" I mentioned.

We could do this. Small talk. Okay.

"Well, your baking is the exception." He stated off handedly.

"So do you plan on going to the festival at all this weekend?" I asked.

"eh..I was actually going to talk to you about that..I was wondering if we could go together. Like walk there, hang out there, sit together..that sort of thing." He said looking at the cookies and everywhere but me.

"Go to the festival..together? You and me?" I asked incredulously.

"yeah..I mean it'd be fun I guess. We could do those game thingies, and watch the music players, and all that good stuff that festivals have" He said finally looking up at me. I had to try really hard to pick my jaw up off of the floor. Then I felt a small smile come on.

"Yeah, Sasuke..That sounds really fun. Let's do it" I said. I saw his lips twitch into a small smile similar to mine.

"Okay. Should we head there at 6:00? Does that sound like an appropriate time?" He asked.

"how about 5:00, it's a little early but I need to drop off all my goodies to the buffet table. Does that sound okay? We don't have to-

"That sounds great" He cuts me off.

It being Wednesday, that spurred some kind of longing to get everyone in Rookie 9 and all our other friends together for old times' sake to get reacquainted of a sort. A dinner party. That'd be perfect! I could feel myself getting more excited about my plans. If Sasuke Fucking Uchiha could make an effort then so could I.

***Thursday, Day before dinner party, two days before the festival***

When I asked Naruto to help me put this party into action by inviting everyone for on Friday for me last night he looked at me in surprise, then I got his big Uzumaki smile, then the bear hug. He said yes, and that he was proud of me. That made me smile myself. Making Naruto proud was one of the best feelings.

I didn't want to freak people out so that's why I sent him on the endeavor. He stopped by at 7 this morning to let me know that everyone but Kakashi could make it, he was on a mission scheduled to come back tonight but he said if he made it home in time he said he'd try and make it via messenger pigeon. So that brings me back to the grocery store, Sasuke in tow, pushing the cart.

Tossing in fresh garlic and tomatoes and the leaf greens, spaghetti noodles, cheese and the homemade bread the old ladies make for the store every morning we make our way slowly through the store. It's absolutely delicious and would make perfect cheesy garlic bread to go with the big pile of spaghetti I planned on making. Last up was parmesan and some milk because we were out at home.

We. We were out of something at home. That sentence struck a nerve so hard that I had to stop and breathe for a second. Sasuke is making his way into my life again, as my _family_. That title was only for _them _and he was slowing gaining it. It didn't make me angry. But that's what worried me the most.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" I asked half-heartedly still in my daze.

_You were like home to me.._

"You okay?" He asked. He actually sounded worried.

"Haha! Of course! Just trying to remember what else we needed but I think we got everything, lets head out." I responded. I think I convinced him but his eyebrows were still furrowed in concern.

I was actually pretty surprised that he agreed to come with me when I asked because he's allowed to go where he pleases inside the confines of the village, but it's kind of become a routine for us. A family-like fucking routine.

He kept doing this weird thing as we walked down the aisles where when my red flannel's bottom flap shifted off kilter he would tug it down for me, like he didn't even notice he was doing it. It was strange. It made me a little anxious that he thought my shirt was annoying which was the kind of thought that I hadn't really had in 10 years which was totally unnerving.

I don't think that I like the fact that he has that effect on me still. Worrying about what he thinks of me.

As we walked back up to the front, tossing in impulse buys I asked him about his training to get his mind off of my weird display. "It's been ok, my stamina's back to normal but it's becoming more and more painful to use my Sharingan for some reason.." He said trailing off. Way more explanation than the one I would expect from Sasuke. Maybe he was hoping as a medic-nin I'd know more about it.

"Well, that would most likely involve strain to your cornea, I think it would probably stress your eye muscles to the max in the Sharingan..you should probably try training without it for a couple weeks. It could turn into something much worse than just pain" I said with my doctor patient voice.

"hn.." he replied deep in thought.

As we went back down the fresh fruits and veggies aisle I threw in about 6 more tomatoes because I remembered noticing that Sasuke eats almost two a day. "You don't have to buy my groceries Sakura, I have more than enough money on my own" Sasuke said indifferently.

"I want to actually. It's nice having someone to buy groceries for again. I used to be the designated grocery shopper in my house." I explained to him.

"why didn't your parents do it?" He asked confused.

"I kind of offered. I was kind of the designated one to take care of Saru after school too. I just didn't want my parent's to have to worry too much. They were so busy at the hospital and were always so tired that I didn't want to add to their burdens so I decided to keep up things the house and help keep Saru out of trouble." I replied a little wistfully. I really miss her.

"It was their choice to have two kids, that shouldn't have been a child's responsibility" He said looking at me. He has such a nice face. Calming, when it's not angry.

"Well, anyway, when you'd get mad at me for being late sometimes that's where I was, making sure the neighbors were able to watch her while I was training with you guys." I informed him.

"Sorry I was a brat" He replied. He looked sorry too.

"Sorry I was so pushy" I replied with a laugh.

To my surprise he laughed too. It was a masculine laugh, but it was also very nice.

As we got up to the checkout the old lady that owns the place started to go "Aweee" REALLY loud as we checked out.

"What a cute young couple, you are so pretty dear, I see you come through here a lot, what a handsome young man you are! Are you two going to the festival this weekend? You must talk to my sister next door! She just finished making one of a kind Kimonos for the festival and she has some that would be perfect for you dear!"

She went as far as to drag me and Sasuke who grabbed our 3 bags, over to the store next door, completely forgetting she was leaving her cash register unattended. But the people of Konoha respect the elderly so she probably trusted them.

Her twin it seemed saw me and her eyes lit up running to the back grabbing a box and pushed me into a stall and just started grabbing my flannel and pulling down my leggings. "Excuse me!?" I protested hearing a laugh from Sasuke outside on the couch.

I huffed waiting for her to just finish her torture. She pulled on the Kimono before I could even open my eyes to see it as she told me to keep my eyes shut to add to the experience. Once it was on me she pinned my hair up in a clip, leaving my bangs down in their wavy glory. "Tada!" she said telling me to uncover my eyes. My breath hitched.

The fabric was a pale pink so close to white you would just call it white silk. Expertly sowed into the fabric was swirling vines of a pale dark green with cherry blossoms scaling down them. It was simple to my taste but still breathtaking, even on me. The skirt only went about half way down to my knees which I was thankful for because I hated having my legs constricted, which is why I always wear leggings.

Before I could protest she pushed me out right in front of Sasuke. I waited in silence with a bowed blushing face as the lady asked Sasuke what he thought of his "girlfriend" which made me blush even harder, immobilized in embarrassment I just stood there.

When I looked up I was shocked. With pink cheeks himself he was handing the woman 3 hundred dollar bills! "Sasuke no, you don't have to pay for that!"

"Shutup Sakura" Came his typical reply to my protests as the woman boxed up the kimono handing it to me.

On the way home I just walked next to him as he held the groceries and I held the box in complete and utter silence. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was going on his mind right then. Let alone ever.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I cannot for the fucking life of me figure out why Sakura can't just accept as much as she gives. I mean she's probably spent almost 1,000 dollars on groceries for us since I moved in. She deserves something nice done for her once in a while and when I saw that kimono on Sakura, I couldn't breathe.

I felt like someone dropped me on my back and I lost all the air in my lungs. The kimono was simple and elegant, white silk with winding cherry blossom vines, like it was made for Sakura. It was perfection.

I had to see it on her again. That's all I could think of when I handing the woman the money burning holes in my pocket.

Now she could wear it to the festival. It reminded me of what Naruto had said to me when he showed up on the doorstep a while back.

_"we need to make the festival the best time Sakura's ever had. It's on the same day as her birthday, The Blossom Blooming Festival could be amazing and my plan is to let the whole town know that it's her birthday and that we'd sing happy birthday to her before the music starts back up at the end. We need to let her know that everyone is still her friend. That the world can stop sucking for once. She's trying so hard, we owe it to her to help."_

He was right. But I had already planned on trying to make her night amazing. She deserves it. That's why tomorrow morning before the dinner party I'm going to get her an actual birthday present. She could consider the kimono as payback for the groceries.

Hopefully helping with the festival, and the gift will show her I care for her..and maybe it can help me grow some balls to tell her how I feel. Even if those feelings aren't reciprocated. It needed to be said.

As we were walking back to her house I watched as she tried to blow the wisps of her bangs out of her face. There was that word again..cute.

As we walked along the road I had this terrifying urge to wrap my arm around her slim waist. Never had I ever had that feeling before. I started to speed up my pace and once we got inside her house I dropped the groceries onto the counter and sped straight to take a shower. I started to feel guilty feeling this way towards Sakura. She deserves someone who can protect her.

I still couldn't defeat my brother. I don't know how I ever deluded myself into thinking I could do it on my own. Sakura did though.

I still feel something in my gut that that makes me think that Itachi died too easily. Sure Sakura was strong but it happened to quickly. I don't know really. It's all I can think about under the hot water.

I can never shake the feeling that I'm a disgrace to the Uchiha Name..to my teammates. A disappointment. They don't need me anymore, they're strong. I stepped out of the shower drying off and getting dressed.

I grabbed my Katanas and Kunais from the table by the front door. I jetted out the door without answering the worried call from Sakura where she was putting groceries away in the kitchen.

I noticed the dark skies and the smell of incoming rain as I ran anyway to the training course.

About an hour of workouts that make my muscles feel like they're on fire, I heard the quick sound of a page turning. I looked to my left and saw Sakura sitting cross legged against the 3 foot high stone wall. She was reading a medical book about poisons with her hair falling around her face. She realized that I stopped working out and looked up at my quizzical face.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was just worried that you would strain yourself, or your eyes. I know how you get sometimes when your frustrated" She explained biting her lip waiting for me to respond.

"hn.." I replied grabbing my water and sitting against the wall next to her. Eventually my harsh breathing died down. "Sasuke your eyes are bleeding!" Sakura practically yelled in surprise.

"They do that sometimes, they're fine" I replied with a sigh. That was a lie, they burned like hell.

"really? Cause they look like they burn like a bitch." She responded practically reading my mind. She came closer to examine them sometimes pulling my eye lid in different directions.

Every time her hands would touch my face I would jump a little at the closeness. She started to use her finger tips to massage my temples and goddamn did it feel good.

"Open your eyes please Sasuke" I asked. I hadn't even realized that I had closed them.

When I opened that I was surprised at the level of concentration she was putting in to examining my eyes. She's so goddamn pretty.

"What do you feel right now" She asked as she started to pump chakra into the corners of my eyes.

"You" "I mean your hands..my eyes just itch now, its helping." I let her know.

She kept looking at me with those gorgeous fucking eyes, waiting for something bad to happen to them again I guess. She kept opening her mouth to say something then would snap it shut. Her lips looked so soft.

All I want to do is kiss her. SO fucking bad. She just sat there with her pretty eyes and her pretty everything, and I kept smelling her pretty smell. I lifted my hand up to her face before I could stop myself and just grazed my thumb across her pink cheeks. She just watched me.

I started to lean closer, I couldn't even help it.

I could never leave this woman. I fucking love her so hard it hurts. She is all I want. Not revenge, or money. I just want _Sakura_.

She started to shake, I could feel her timid breath on my face. I pressed my forehead against hers, my lips millimeters away from hers.

"Sasuke" She breathed out and it was all I could take. I pressed my lips against hers, trying as hard as I could to show her what she means to me in that kiss. The taste of her lips is indescribable. Sugar, warm sugar. Probably because of all the sweets she eats.

I felt her slowly wrap her arms around my neck as I grabbed her cheeks bringing her mouth closer to mine. I heard a tiny moan come from her mouth and I broke us apart to take a breath.

She just looked at me, eyes wide, lips swollen. It was intense, and hot. So fucking hot.

"Sakura..I don't know what that was , I'm sorry" I said to her.

"Your sorry for kissing me, or because you wanted to kiss me of all people?" She asked

"no! what? I don't know what-" She cut me off with a curt nod. She got up and dusted herself off grabbing her book. She didn't even look back as she walked away.

It started to rain.

**Sakura's POV:**

What. The. FUCK. Was. THAT!?

Like what the fuck was that.

LIKE WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK.

Why on earth would Sasuke Uchiha kiss ME?

I could see it In his face when we broke apart. He regretted it.

Why wouldn't he.

I'm me.

Why did I kiss him back? **Because I wanted him to. Because I'm a fucking idiot and I love him.**

I loved it and he regretted it.

I might just have to sleep this off. Maybe it'll help me forget that it happened.

**Sasuke's POV:**

After last night, I just went straight to sleep after showering. Which was good because Sakura had the same idea in mind. When I walked down stairs this morning around 1:45, which was late for me I saw Sakura in the kitchen already making more deserts for the party tonight.

"Good morning Sasuke" She said, giving me her famous fake smile.

"Morning. I'm going to go into town, see Naruto for a bit too." I informed her.

"Mhmm" She replied already back to her work.

First I went to see Naruto. He's had more experience with woman as much as I hate to say it. He lets me in on a very useful secret about Sakura's mind.

"You can't always just show her your feelings. She's pretty much the opposite of every normal girl. You have to explain what you mean to her, otherwise her brain over compensates for your lack of explanation and she assumes the worst. She might be thinking that you didn't actually want to kiss her or something. So now she'll act either quiet and far away or overly cheery which we both know is a lie" He tells me.

"Holy shit Naruto. For a dobe your pretty smart." I say incredulously.

"Not really..I just have a lot of experience with Sakura's mind. Hehe" He laughs.

"So are we gonna go gift shopping for the birthday girl or not?" He asks. I nod and we head to the stores.

It took us two and a half hours. Naruto got her a 40 piece Kunai set and a some new test tubes he knew she needed. I had gotten her a leather bound notebook, a green that was close to her eye color with cherry blossoms all over it. The last store we stop at though because I wanted to get her a little something more special and I find it after looking at all the types of jewelry in the store. Blocky jewelry, showy jewelry, mismatched, none of it suited Sakura.

Then I see it, at the very back of the case on a whitish silver chain. It's a small pale pink stone almost the exact color of Sakura's hair, surrounding it were little grean shiny leaves. The stone looked like it was pressed into the leaves like a button pushed into a pillow. Simple, elegant, and it would match the kimono. It was Sakura. I asked Naruto and he looked at it nodding. "You struck gift gold bro!"

I had it wrapped in a white shiny with a pink bow.

235 dollars and totally worth it. Sakura is worth it. I could relate to what Sakura meant about it being nice to have someone to buy groceries for. It made me feel great buying her nice things.

We headed back to the house after lunch around 2 and asked Sakura if she need help with dinner. She took the help and set me on cutting the bread into slices and sprinkling the cheese on it, she said she'd put the garlic on after it cooked.

Naruto had to keep stirring the spaghetti while she chopped the greens and tomatoes and other crap I didn't know existed into a pan for sauce.

After a while everything was done and we brought out the extra table boards to elongate Sakura's dinner table to fit all nine of us and the Sensei's and others then set the table.

I lent Naruto some of my nicer clothes so he didn't have to go home to change. Sakura came down in a simple red lacy dress, where the sleeves started at the end of her shoulders and showed her collar bone but not her chest and the lace sleeves went down to her elbows.

The only word I could think of for her was hot. It was a sexy dress without showing anything but legs. She started talking to Naruto in a low voice with a nervous expression on her face. He was murmuring something back but I couldn't hear from where I was waiting against the wall.

"Tell her teme! The party's gonna be great and everyone's gonna love to see Sakura after so long! You too!" He exclaimed.

"He's right" Looking straight at her for the first time today.

She smiled tugging at her dress. Naruto went to take a piss and I went over closer to sit down at the counter on the stools with her.

"You look beautiful Sakura. You'll do fine" I told her. Her cheeks got red and cute came to mind again. "Look Sakura we should probably ta-" I was cut off by the doorbell.

She smoothed out her dress and she opened the door to Ino in arm with Shikamaru, and Chouji trailing behind. They hugged and you could tell Ino was dying to inquire why Sakura's wanted to do this all of the sudden.

Soon enough everyone was waiting and laughing sharing more stories and when the food was served by Sakura nervously Naruto had to make her sit down in her spot next to me at the end of the table. Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Kiba with Akamaru who jumped into Sakura's arms right when he saw her. They told her Shino was on a mission and couldn't make it. Then the Sensei's stopped by. Kurenai and Asuma, arm and arm with their little girl, Gai with Rock Lee of course. Even Juugo and Sai came who sat near her and I also.

She even invited Tsunade and Jaraiya.

As they all ate and conversed with us both I could feel both myself and Sakura ease up. It really was like old times.

Soon enough there was a knock and Naruto let a tired Kakashi in, who ate and added in to the festivities. Sakura was glowing, and seeing her smile so frequently was a gift to everyone I could tell.

Soon after dessert she quietly asked everyone for a favor. They agreed right away without knowing what it wanted to keep Sakura happy like this.

It was simple though, knowing Sakura she wouldn't ask for much. She asked everyone to take a group picture with her.

Of course they agreed and with bloated stomachs we all stood in a group with Sakura's remote controlled Camera Across from us.

We took silly ones and smiley ones. And then something heartwarming to even me happened. Naruto stole the remote and yelled "GROUP HUG AROUND SAKURA AND SASUKE!" They did. All squeezing us together Naruto snapped shot after shot and Sakura cackled her cute cackle giggle and as our cheeks were pressed together in the hug, I felt wet stuff dripping down my cheek. I looked down and Sakura was crying. Happy tears I think. I gave her a quick peck then just as the camera snapped the last one, I just looked down at Sakura who was laughing and I realized that I wanted to marry her someday. She had me. I would never let her go.

After everyone headed out after hugging Sakura and telling her her food was delicious Sakura and I let Naruto go home and we stayed up cleaning. I didn't even let her tell me to go to sleep. We got all the dishes washed and we sat and had some ice cream and brownies that she made at the counter.

"That was an amazing night Sakura" I let her know. We threw our paper plates in the trash cause we didn't want to have to wash more dishes. We both sat on the couch and immediately we both fell asleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

Last night was the best night of my life. When we finally woke up this morning, I was laying smack dab right on top of Sasuke on the couch and I didn't care at all. I just can't get over how much things have turned around lately.

As I let Sasuke stay asleep I finished up the desserts for the festival and sat at my computer printing out some of the pictures from last night.

I chose 4 specifically. One where we are all smiling with big dopey smiles, one where Sasuke kissed my cheek, the group hug around Sasuke who couldn't even help but smile and me pressed against him by everybody and I'm laughing the hardest I have in years..

And the last one, the one that struck me the most, we're still in the group hug, and Sasuke's looking down at me in all the madness it actually looks like we could be a couple. I've never seen him look like that.

"That's a nice picture" I hear from behind me.

"I like it. Do you mind if I hang it up, or is it weird for you?" I ask turning around to look at him. "Nah it's fine, when I finally get the Uchiha district rebuilt, will you make me a copy?" "Sure!" I let him know even though I was surprised he asked.

"Are we still..on for today at 5:00?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

"Okay well I'll go ahead and take a shower while you're busy" He said walking down the hallway.

After about ten minutes I heard the doorbell ring expecting Naruto but what I opened the door to was a woman with a weird shade of red hair, and glasses. I knew I knew her from somewhere especially when I saw her sneer at me, the look was familiar. Holy shit, oh god. I remember her now.

"I heard Sasuke lived here, where is he?" She asked blatantly.

"First off, you're a teammate of Sasuke's when he was a wanted criminal, you are in no position to make demands. I remember who you are but not your name, what is it?" I stated.

"I'm..

**Sasuke's POV**

"I'm Karin, Sasuke's _girlfriend," _was the first thing I heard coming out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist.

"He tried to kill you! Or did you forget that fact?" Sakura asked incredulously "Yes. But he told me beforehand that it could possibly happen and I went on with him because of my deep affection for him, which I know he would return now that I've heard Itachi's dead.

"Holy fucking jeez. Oh..well. Go ahead and take a seat on the couch, he's in the shower. You can wait till he's done can't you? Ok, well I'll be in the kitchen baking" Sakura replied and I heard her in the kitchen.

I grabbed my boxers leaving my hair dripping, just so I could get rid of Karin as quick as I could. Who knows what Sakura's thinking right now.

"Karin." I said going to the living room where she sat. I stood there waiting for an explanation to her intrusion into my life once again.

"Sasuke Dear! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed latching on to me like old times.

"Get. Off." I seethed. "What in the hell are you doing in Konoha, how did you even get past the gaurds?" I asked.

"Oh them? I told them I was a friend of yours and they dragged me to your Hokage. She's such a skank. Anyway, I told her I was your girlfriend though she looked a little surprised for some odd reason and she told me you were with Sakura, who I'm guessing is the pink haired bitch in the kitchen. She's so rude."

"Don't speak like that of her. She's welcomed me into her home and you will respect her. Now leave. I want you out of Konoha. You abandoned Juugo. That was unforgivable. Now leave!" I seethed once again.

"But the hokage is letting me stay at an inn since I told her I was with you!" She told me.

"Then leave this house. I do not want to see you again"

"But Sasuke-Ku-" She was cut off by me dragging her out of the house and slammed the door in her face.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sakura checking her batches of chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

"Who was that" She inquired. She must've ignored our conversation. I know she remembers her and is just acting like she doesn't remember that day.

"Just an old pest of a teammate."

"oh.. well it's almost four so I'm going to go get ready for the festival, if you'd be great and take those cookies out in about 3 minutes?" She asked.

"of course" I replied. I took them out at the designated time and set them on the counter to cool as I went back to the bathroom to change into nicer clothes. Sakura left a pink towel on the rack this morning so she must've already showered. That must be why she started getting ready so late.

I just dressed in a dark blue button up shirt. I had to roll the sleeves up to my elbows otherwise it would drive me crazy. Matched with black pants even I had to admit that I looked damn good.

I packed up the cookies on the trays and stacked them 6 tall so I could carry the brunt of it for Sakura. I grabbed the little necklace box in my pocket right as Sakura walked straight through the kitchen in her Kimono and her hair in these perfect long waves with her bangs pinned to the side. Her shoes were white little strappy sandals that went well with the kimono.

As she dashed back and forth through the kitchen gathering the rest of the stuff she needed while thanking me for packing up some of it already, I noticed that she had a red tint to her cheeks and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. Finally I had to grab her arm and stop her for a second.

"Sakura..your stunning." I told her earning a mumble of thanks and her whole face practically turning pink. She just didn't understand how goddamn beautiful she was.

"You look very handsome too" She mumbled grabbing the stuff as I grabbed the large stack of cookies. We took off and were surprised to see lights up and down the streets already lighting up the almost dark skies.

I saw Sakura smile and look up at me finally which I returned to her in encouragement. This was the first time the whole village will see me with friends again. It was a little nerve racking to say the least.

When we got there we saw that they had something that they called a Ferris Wheel there that spins you higher in a circle slowly to see the festival from above all lit up.

Sakura's face was one of awe. She was smiling in such excitement that it was contagious. This night was going to be amazing.

**Sakura's POV:**

This was going to be so amazing. For once I was letting myself smile freely and it looked like Sasuke was trying to let go too. We set the cookies down at the buffet where I was thanked by the festival board.

I looked at Sasuke and then at the ferris wheel nervously.

"You wanna go on the ferris wheel don't you?" He says looking down at me with a laugh. I just nodded with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and we headed over there to wait in line. Once we got on we sat side by side squished together and I could tell Sasuke was uncomfortable being so cramped.

"Is it ok..if I maybe put my arm around the back of here? I can barely move" He asked with a red tint to his cheeks. I just nodded. I wanted Sasuke to have as much fun as he could too. This was a stressful night for him too with all the villagers here.

I felt his arm around my shoulders as I watched us go higher and higher till the top where it stopped to let passengers on. I felt Sasuke shuffle around reaching into his pocket as he was doing that he told me " I have something for you, just hold on I can't reach it in my pants" He said. That made me laugh and him blush. "That's not what I meant ughhh there we go!" he said handing me a little white box with a pretty bow. "Sasuke why?" I said before I opened it.

"Just open it" He said with a smile.

I did.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed. In it was the prettiest little cherry blossom stone with leaves, it was so beautiful. He picked out something I would've liked for myself. How did he do that?

"Sasuke, no I can't take this, it must've cost yo-" He cut me off "Shutup Sakura" With a smile.

I've figured out that's just something Sasuke says to keep me from arguing. It's not rude. Just a matter of fact.

I smiled and did something out of character for myself. I kissed his cheek but so close to his mouth that I got a taste of his lips.

"Thank you so much Sasuke. It's too much." I told him blushing again. I hate that he has that effect on me.

We shuffled around a little bit so he could fasten it around my neck as I felt the stone against my chest.

As we got down to the bottom and waited until the door opened and I grabbed Sasuke's hand and we started to look for the others at our reserved tables. On our way there we played some of the games and Sasuke actually won a little stuffed puppy and gave it to me. We never let go of each other's hand in fear of losing each other in the crowd.

Whenever he could tell I was getting flustered by all the people around and the people stopping us to chat he'd squeeze my hand in encouragement and I'd do the same for him. It felt good to actually have someone know how you feel. When we finally got to our table we let go of our hands when Ino grabbed me and had me sit by the girls cluster while the boys at our cluster of tables were doing this game where you bounced something into a cup to be able to drink the alcohol or something. I saw Karin come over across the table from Sasuke but I missed what she said as she walked away.

"So girl! Tell me the deets about this gorgeous kimono! And that necklace! It's darn near perfect for you! And what's up with you and Sasuke?" Ino said to me all in a rush. I had to hush her because Sasuke was only a few feet away talking to the guys.

All the girls were fishing for details which I couldn't give except that Sasuke gave me the kimono and necklace.

"Girl he wants you!" TenTen said to me.

"I I It does sound like that Sakura" Hinata said. She's gotten way better at not stuttering so much, I had noticed that last night at the party.

The music had been playing for some time now and it was gradually starting to die down as I saw Tsunade walk up to the stage.

"Now we all know this is the festival we have every year to praise our luckiness in the safe blooming of Cherry Blossoms that share our ground in this village. We were especially blessed with more petals than last year. As you all know." She took another sip of her wine as she continued her annual toast.

"But this year, we finally have the gift of having the birthday girl who shares the same birthday as the blooming of the Cherry Blossom trees in our midst this year, and before Naruto Uzumaki comes up to say a few words I would like to make an announcement." She stops for a sip. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about through the whole thing.

"Whether it be from death, resignation, or hopefully I reach the age where the Hokage Steps down to invite the next Hokage into the tower, I would like to announce who we have chosen for that honor when the time comes.

"The little brat has been harassing me about it my whole career as Hokage. "You wait you old hag! I'm gonna be the best Hokage this village has ever seen- " She points to the crowd with the microphone, "what's the last part everyone!?" She yells to the crowd.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" We all yell into a clapping frenzy.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" She yells over us!

The astonished, jaw slack, boy has to get pulled out of his chair by Sasuke before he lights up in a smile and runs up to the stage.

Everyone in Rookie 9 had knowing smiles and nods on their faces.

I just had tears.

I knew he would fulfill his dream.

So did Sasuke, so when I looked to him he was looking at the stage with pride for his best friend. I actually saw a tear come for his eye too. We were together again. All of us.

**Except..**

**Shutup Sakura.**

**Shutup shutup shutup. You can't think about ****_them_**** right now. This is Naruto's happy night. STOP.** I had to say in my head.

Naruto stood up with Tsunade's arm around him, He was tearing up too through his ecstatic laughter.

"Oh damn. I was not expecting THIS at all. PHEW. I mean I obviously knew it would happen but damnnnn! Hahaha!" Everyone laughs, he sure is a crowd pleaser.

"Since I was a child, this village has been my home, whether you guys liked it or not. But once I proved myself to you, you guys welcomed me into open arms. There are so many memories in this village. Of Rookie 9. Iruka Sensei. Then there's good ole team Kakashi. We're back and better than ever. I couldn't have made it this far in life without them.

"Sasuke. We've had a bond, no matter how much you used to refuse it. We're brothers. Till the end. Nothing you have done in the past matters NOW. Now is for us to move on. Together. As brothers, as best friends. It's time to move on in the right direction.

"And Sakura. How do I even begin to sum you up in a few words? You're the reason I am who I am today. You have been my best friend since the very beginning. Even when I was the pest with a crush on you in our school years. You're the one who pushed me to be better, you expected me to be someone, the hokage, you were the only one who believed I could achieve that pipe dream from the beginning. YOU believed in me. You'll always have a special place in my heart, till the day I die. I love you Sakura, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! He yelled to me.

What?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYYYY TOOOOOO YOUUUUUU! The whole village was singing me happy birthday. The last time someone sang me happy birthday was when _they_ were alive.

"Happy Birthday Sakura. Even though you forgot it, doesn't mean all your friends did!" Naruto yelled coming to give me a bear hug. Everybody was cheering as the music picked up.

So Sasuke's gift. Ohhhh.

People were bringing gift boxes and setting them on my table and giving me a hug.

Did they do all of this for me?

Holy fuck.

When Naruto finally put me down he whispered in my ear "Sasuke was the one who helped me arrange all of this." He smiled knowingly at me as I thanked him with another hug then walked to Hinata to dance.

I couldn't find Sasuke for the life of me through the swarms of people running around hugging me some more.

I spotted him facing Shikamaru but I stopped near him to see how the cookies were going to people and noticed they were already almost gone when I heard..

"She just kept coming over to the table, it was troublesome. What is up with you and her anyway?" Shikamaru was asking Sasuke. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it had been something I was wondering too.

"Nothing. She's just a bother. Every time I turn around she's there. Nothing has ever gone on with her and I can guarantee you that nothing will." Was Sasuke's scoffing reply.

Holy shit.

Holy shit that hurts.

I knew that we weren't ever going to be together..but I thought I had stopped being a bother to him.

"Oh hey Saku-" Came a fading sound from Shikamaru but I was already pushing my way through the crowd.

All the way home. Packing a bag. All my most important things. It was time to go. Progress will never be made here. How could I have ever expected it too. It was time to go find Itachi, get rid of rumors and kill him once and for all and find some small village and waste away. I didn't deserve all of this stuff anyway. My parents, and my little sister are dead and I'm at a party dancing?

What kind of monster am I.

I don't need my songbook. I'm done writing. It's not like I was actually going to sing those songs to Sasuke.

I changed into my leggings and red tank top, my boots, and braided my hair the way I like it and left.

**Sasuke's POV:**

FUCK. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Now she thinks I hate her.

Why did she have to come around when I said THAT of all things. She's going to think I was talking about her and not Karin. I WAS TALKING ABOUT KARIN GOD DAMMIT.

I ran home as fast as I could. Hopefully she would be there. I slammed through the front door to her bedroom banging on the door yelling her name with no response.

"Where could she have gone." I said to myself. I spotted her notebook there on the bed, I had forgotten to give her the leather notebook I had gotten her this morning.

It was her song notebook. I was holding the freaking key to Sakura's mind and heart.

I flipped through, there were angry songs, sad songs, positive songs and then I saw the one she wrote the night before I kissed her.

Stood in the rain and watched you go

I feel a lump inside my throat

And this is far from joy

T**his reminds me of that night. The night I left Sakura. She's writing about me.**

I never seemed to learn

That high makes things harder

That high I get from you

I've figured out that joy is not in your arms

I know I'll always ache with an empty heart

I think it's time to run cause I'm seeing stars

I'm seeing stars watch me fall apart

I think of dying all the time

But now I've got joy to take my side

Fear is my most despised ride

I've figured out that joy is not in your arms

I know I'll always ache with an empty heart

I think it's time to run cause I'm seeing stars

I'm seeing stars watch me fall apart

I think it's time to run cause I'm seeing stars.

It was beautiful. And honest. This is the most honesty I've ever seen. Through her music.

Shit. She's leaving. I know where she'll be. Hopefully she hasn't made it out yet.

I ran as fast as I could. Toward the front gates of Konoha.

There she is, I slow my pace watching her movements. Her hand brushes the bench from _that night_.

She looked upset from what I could see when I stepped closer she was crying.

"Sakura."

"No. Go away Sasuke. You can't stop me. No no no!" She turned around screaming at me.

"Sakura. You can't do this. What you heard..it wasn't about you. Karin was who I was talking about. You know your none of those things YOU KNOW IT." I say louder at the end.

She just started backing away from me glaring.

"Sakura, you have got to stop running when things are good. I know what you were feeling tonight. Guilty. Your surrounded by people who love you and you don't think you deserve it when your parents, your sister are dead. Well it's not your fault you know! You didn't kill them. YOU DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT ITACHI BROUGHT UPON YOU AND ITS NOT. YOUR. FAULT. Stop fucking blaming yourself and feeling guilty FOR BEING HAPPY. You would do this to Naruto!? To your friends? To me!?" I yell at her getting frustrated.

"Don't act so surprised that a person could leave this. YOU DID. REMEMBER!? You left me on that bench like I was trash, when I was the ONLY ONE who loved you. HOW DARE YOU." She's definitely screaming now. Finally. I'm getting honesty.

"If you leave, I'll just follow you. I don't care if you want me to or not. You offered to join me on my search for justice and power. I'm TELLING you. If your dumbass leaves I'll just follow you and follow you." I tell her getting closer.

"Why!? Why can't you just leave me alone. I just want to go" She whispers with a shaky voice.

"You know why. You know that you know it. I love you goddamit Sakura. I don't want power anymore. I don't want to be alone. I. Want. You. I will never let you go. Never. I will follow your dumbass all over the world if I have to. You don't get to make the same mistakes I did." I said barely over a whisper. Grabbing her by the arms.

"Sakura, I love you. So fucking much. You can't leave me. Please don't. Please." I say pulling her to my chest. I felt her cringe but I just held her closer.

"Itachi's alive." She said into my chest. I sighed. My gut is always right about those things.

"I don't care..that's a lie. I do. But we can deal with it _tomorrow. _ After you and I have a wonderful night at a festival in yours and Naruto's honor. It's time for you to let yourself be happy too." I said with pleading eyes. It's all out on the table now. She knows. I can't tell what she's thinking as she looks at me.

"I'd have to go back and change again. I don't want you to have to wai-" She starts to say. But I cut her off.

"Shutup Sakura" I say as I grab her face, forehead to forehead. This time she would have to make the first move. It's her turn to leave it all out there.

And then she kisses me.

Shaky lips at first. I pick her up by her waist picking up her short body off the ground as she wraps her arms around my neck. This kiss is like nothing I've ever felt before. She loves me too. I can feel it now.

She'll say it when she's ready.

But I know it. The thought makes me smile as we walk hand in hand back to her house so she can get changed.

She looks as stunning as the first time I saw her dressed up. Her hair let down and her sandals back on.

"You ready?" I ask with a timid smile.

"Yeah" She replies with a small smile of her own. She's mine. That's my smile.

This time SHE grabs MY hand.

**I'mmmmmm backkkkkkkk! Finally I've FINALLY finished this chapter. Sorry it's taken months. Home life and work life has been hectic and I lost my mind. Finally I was inspired and finished this chapter in ONE NIGHT! D: So sorry if the grammar is sloppy, its late. LEAVE ME REVIEWSSSS:D Let me know what you think? There's definitely more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

We have a meeting with Tsunade later today. It's about Sasuke's release from my "custody". We haven't talked about it at all yet.

Sasuke's out training with Naruto right now and I've been sitting here, playing the piano, not worried if Sasuke's listening. Lately I don't even make sure my door is closed.

Sasuke reminded me one night that this is my house and I could play as loud as I want. Then he had added that he loved my voice anyway so he liked listening to me play.

Yeah, things have progressed with Sasuke. We're a little bit more awkward with each other sometimes, being in that transition from friends to"something". It's been almost 3 months. Three months of questions since three months of questions before the festival. Six months of fucking unanswered questions. And I know some of it's my fault too.

We haven't really talked about what we are. Sasuke told me he loved me, but I haven't said it back yet. The timing isn't right. He hasn't asked me to be his "girlfriend" yet and Ino says that clarification is the most important part of a relationship.

We train a lot together though. We've been working with Tsunade in private about finding the real Itachi and destroying him, since the night of the festival. Since that night we agreed to keep Naruto out of it because we didn't want him to get hurt. There were once rumors that the Akatsuki as a whole wanted the Nine Tails. Most of them were dead thanks to me but we didn't want to risk Naruto's life.

We've been tracking the movement of Itachi through rumors and we've recently come to the realization that he's pretty much been traveling in circles. We can't figure out why though. It's strange and unnerving to both of us and even Tsunade.

I was staring at the keys thinking before I even noticed Sasuke come up behind me looking at the notes I had written down on the page.

"What are you writing?" He asked curiously, sitting next to me on the bench. Shirtless. Sweaty. He was wiping himself off with a towel which he wrapped around his neck to sit. That's one of my problems lately, seeing Sasuke with his shirt of spurs this heat in my body that I'm not used to. Ino says I'm"horny" but I feel like I could never have that same effect on Sasuke. Though there was our last training session...

_"That move is getting a lot better Sakura! Pulse more chakra through your arms, and feel the electricity flow through them!"_

He had been teaching me a type of Chidori. He learned that channeling it with another person through your minds has amazing effects. Which requires us to get close. Frequently.

_"Here feel where my hand is on your wrist, feel that? That's the electricity mixed with your chakra and-"_

He had stopped his sentence short, looking at me and before I knew it, our sweaty bodies were on the ground. This kiss was urgent and heart rushing. His hands running over my hips and my hands were grasping his bare back.

On the ground, kissing, in my sports bra and shorts and his workout shorts we were as Ino put it "on the path to getting it on" Which had made me blush. That was the first time he kissed me with his tongue. At first the feeling was new, but not bad. Then it made that heat heighten and it was practically like we were sucking each other's faces.

As gross as it sounds, it honestly was a real turn on and now anytime I see him sweaty without a shirt, my hormones go crazy and I have to keep myself busy to keep from thinking about it. That's not how it was with Naruto. But then again, I loved Naruto in a different manner than I did Sasuke. Sasuke made me feel like I was on fire. In the best way possible.

_"Sakura..."_

He had practically moaned my name. Talk about a goddamn turn on.

"Oh I'm just working on some stupid song of mine." I told him to distract myself.

"Your stuff is never stupid Sakura" He replied. God even his sweat smelled good.

"Well would you like some lunch?" I said rushing to the kitchen.

"Sure if you don't care"

"Grilled Cheese okay? I asked

"mhmm" He said off handedly looking out the window.

"Sakura? Can I ask you something?" He said as I fried the bread and cheese. I added a tomato to Sasuke's sandwich.

"Sure, you know you can" I responded with a confused head tilt.

"Well…You know that I'm out of my custody today..But I haven't been allowed to work on building the Uchiha Estate back up until it was over. So I think I'm going to start on it tomorrow, and I was wondering if since we're working on stuff about Itachi too, that if I could just stay with you until I get the estate built up again? It shouldn't be too long, I can get help, but if not that's fine, I understand that you've had me here long eno-

It was my turn to cut him off. "Of course it's fine Sasuke" I told him.

"Do you mind..Since I mean we don't have many missions coming up really..Would you want to help me work on the estate then? Like figure out where I should put rooms and I don't know, help me design it?" He asked again. He actually looked hopeful.

"Sure Sasuke. I'd be honored. Though, I wouldn't probably be too much help."

"Of course you would. Thank you. Really." He said coming over to me hugging me so hard he pulled me off the floor earning a laugh from me. As he sat me down I could feel it happen again with our closeness. It's just those fucking lips of his drive me crazy.

"Sasuke.." Was all it took. His lips were on mine before I could blink. It's like once we hit that point that we can't think of anything else.

My hands landed on their designated spot around his neck and he lifted my hips onto the counter keeping his hands on them.

This kiss was heated, his tongue was in an argument with mine, winning when a low moan escaped my mouth. I felt something poke my thigh like at the cave only this time I didn't jump away, the fire detector went off as the grilled cheese burned instead.

I screeched at the noise as I searched for a rag and climbed on top of the counter to air it out and stop the beeping. Sasuke helped me down after that so I started another two sandwiches on the pan, keeping close attention this time.

As I flipped them over I felt Sasuke behind me, his hands on my arms running his fingertips down my bare skin giving me goose bumps as he started to kiss my neck. I sighed in a contentment that I'm not used to.

The heat in my lower body was getting worse and worse so I grabbed some plates and left him to eat alone as I went to my room. Sooner or later I'll probably end up giving him whiplash.

It's not that I don't want to do _that _with him, it's just that I don't know if we should. If he was going to be staying with me longer it would be inevitable.

I don't know..Maybe I was just waiting for some reinforcement that he wouldn't leave me the minute he got into my pants. I know that's not like him but honestly that's a little bit what happened with Naruto, though he didn't realize that that was what happened. And look at him, Naruto's the nicest guy there is, hero of the village.

It's time for some Ino chat before the meeting with Tsunade. I hear Sasuke in the shower as I yell I'm leaving and that I'd meet him at the meeting and headed to Ino's.

"So why are you so against doing the deed with him" Ino asked as we sat on her couch with some coffee.

"I don't know…I mean I can't tell if he wants to be with other people or just me, like he told me he _loved _me but like you said we never clarified anything. So I don't know exactly where we stand." I told her.

We chatted some more and she became just as confused as I've been.

She wished me luck with a hug, "It's nice that we're finally the friends we used to be. It really is nice to have my best friend back and healthy" I smiled in return and I was off to meet Sasuke at the Hokage's tower. I saw him sitting on the bench out front.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hi" He said with a smile.

"How does it feel to be an almost free man?" I asked

"Pretty great. It'll be nice to be able to go on real missions now."He replied as we headed to the office.

The meeting was brief but informative. Sasuke was allowed to start rebuilding his estate as soon as he wished. His file has been cleared. He was finally a Shinobi of Konoha once again, the Hidden Leaf headband secured on his head proved that.

On our way out he let me know he was going to go see Shikamaru and Naruto at Ichiraku and that he'd see me later tonight.

That gave me some time to take a nice long hot bath.

And I did, right when I got back I filled the tub with close to scalding hot water putting in my scented vanilla oil that makes the water more soothing and laid back.

After about 10 minutes I think I fell asleep because I woke up a little confused. Then Sasuke came in looking down at his pants getting ready to unzip them.

"HELLO!"

"AHHH HOLY FUCK WHOA SHIT SORRY I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING SO I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE IN HERE SORRY SORRY SORRYYY!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

Oh my god.

Sasuke just saw me naked. I've never seen his face so red.

He looked grossed out. Oh god, he didn't like what he saw. I've never seen or heard him so exclamatory.. Unless he's yelling at me.

Oh well I better go talk to him sooner than later.

I wrapped the town snuggly around my chest and went to see his nervous twitching body my wet hair dripping onto the floor.

"Sasuke.." I started off softly.

"Sakura I'm so sorry, whenIgotbackfromIchirakuIwasgoingtoaskyoutobemygir lfriendbutIgotfreakedoutandhadtopeereallybadsothat swhyIwasalreadyunzippingmypantsanddidntseeyouImrea llyreallyreallysorry!" Sasuke said in one held breath.

"Sasuke its fine."

Wait.

"Were you freaked out in a you really didn't want me to be your girlfriend way? "I asked biting my lip.

"No! I was freaked out in an I thought you might not want to be my girlfriend way!" He exclaimed.

"Wait so you were really going to ask me to be your girlfriend? "I asked getting a little flustered.

"Well, yeah, Shikamaru said that Ino said that you were confused as to what we were and I just kind of thought it was a given that we would be together only us but he said that Ino said that that's something you have to ask or the girl worries about it forever and I didn't want you worrying cause you're the only one I want to be with ever so that's why I was going to come ask you to be my girlfriend." He said in another rushed breath. It was actually really adorable.

"Well, the answer is yes. Obviously, I mean, if that's really what you want" I said with a smile. Which got me a hug from Sasuke. "Of course it is you idiot. You're all I want" he mumbled into my wet hair.

My towel was starting to come undone then, but I didn't notice until all that was covering my chest was Sasuke's. As he moved away he realized it and blushed seeing even more of me than in the bath tub as I scrambled for the towel.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"I-I-It's fine" I stuttered. Oh god. I scrambled to keep the towel around me.

He kept looking at me funny though. I'd never seen that look before.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You're perfect" He said. Which of course only made me blush harder.

"Shush up" I said veering off to my bedroom to put on some shorts and a tank top.

When I came back out Sasuke was setting up the pull out bed from the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked He must've changed while I was in there because he was only in boxers. It was getting dark outside already. "Sure I'll make some cocoa. You want some?" I got a nod in return.

I brought the mugs over and he set his on his end table after a sip and I set mine on my side. He had a movie about a man getting younger as he aged to be older. It was actually really interesting. I tested out sitting closer to him on the pull out bed, and he just grabbed my waist and pulled me right up against him. It was a great feeling, leaning against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. Like we're a normal couple.

I had to tell him. But I've never said something so important.

I guess tonight could be the first that I sing my song for him. I waited until the movie was over. It was really good but I couldn't really concentrate on it cause I was so nervous.

"Sasuke there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I think it might actually be easier for you to listen to if I play it so wait here." I told him giving him an astonished look. When I came back he turned on his side and faced me waiting for my shaky hands to start strumming.

"This song was something I wrote, a long time ago actually. But I added some stuff recently..I know I used to say I love you when I was just a child, but now we're adults..and no one has ever made me feel as safe and…happy as you do. Ugh, just listen. I suck at talking." I inform him as he tries not to smile.

Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead  
Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end

Sorrow weighs my shoulders down  
And trouble haunts my mind  
But I know the present will not last  
And tomorrow will be kinder

Tomorrow will be kinder  
It's true, I've seen it before  
A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes, tomorrow will be kinder

Today I've cried so many tears  
And pain is in my heart  
Around me lies a somber scene  
I don't know where to start

But I feel your warmth upon my skin  
The stars have all aligned  
The wind has blown, but now I know  
That tomorrow will be kinder

A brighter day is coming my way  
Yes, tomorrow will be kinder

When I finished I went straight into my nervous rant voice. I couldn't even look at him. Since that night with Naruto years ago I haven't sung for anyone.

"I know it's a silly song, I wrote some of it years ago, some of it yesterday and-

Getting cut off by a kiss isn't half bad.

"You can just say it Sakura, if you really feel it. If not, you don't have to. It won't change anything." He said looking at me with those gorgeous dark eyes of his.

Goddamn he was handsome.

"Fuck, you know I love you too Sasuke. I always have."

"That's good to know, cause I plan to keep you around, for as long as you'll have me" He replied.

The rest of the night was amazing. We sat and talked about our families, what had happened with us while he was gone. I told him everything. Even though he already saw all of it in my mind because of Itachi, it was nice to explain what I had felt. With Sasuke he's quiet and he really _listens_. Like what I'm saying is the most important thing in the world. There's no feeling like it.

He told me what it was like to be with Orochimaru and how he felt so power driven that he started to believe Orochimaru's evil words about us and Konoha.

"Sometimes when I was being punished by Orochimaru I'd remember..that night in the forest during the exams. Before you were really developed as a Kunoichi and I was such a dick to you, but when I was down, _you _were there taking the blow for me. That's when I knew you weren't just a petty girl with petty problems and wants. You were a ninja, and you would risk your life for your teammates. That's when I thought I needed to leave, so I couldn't think about how much I cared about you. But when I'd be whipped or whatever type of torture he deemed necessary for me, I'd think of you standing in front of me. Protecting me. Not that I'd ever want you even within a mile distance from him, the thought always pulled me through." It's the most he'd ever said to me and it was nice hearing him really talk about himself.

We were going to be ok. I could see us being ok together, for a very long time.

For once I wasn't afraid of the future.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

It's been three months since I was taken off probation. Going out on missions has been amazing. Most of the time I'm sent out as a part of team Kakashi, along with Sai. A lot of the time Tsunade sends Sakura and I alone, she says our dynamic alone was practically undefeatable.

She's right. We were unstoppable. We've been getting closer and closer to Itachi, only missing him by a day each time we're sent out on this mission. Sometimes when we train together, some of the villagers come out watch because we entertain them with how long we out last each other. On the times we train alone though..things get heated between us. It distracts any train of thought I have. It's different since I asked Sakura to be my girlfriend, sometimes I feel like that word isn't even good enough for her. She deserves a more important title. Someday I plan on it being my _wife. Sakura Uchiha._

When we aren't out doing missions Sakura's stuck at the hospital. I try to visit her as much as possible on her breaks in her office. We've made progress on the Uchiha Estate. Amazing progress.

She's helped me organize the layout and she helps as much as she can with the building of the structure. We don't even need a ladder with Juugo around. He'd just toss the laughing Sakura onto his shoulders. Rookie 9 has been pretty good about coming around to help when they can and with the help we've almost gotten the whole thing done. Right now we've just been painting and putting the hard wood floors in. Naruto comes around to help a lot when he isn't with Hinata or on missions.

There's the main entrance with just a metal fence around the plot of land instead of stone walls separating the Uchiha clan from the rest of Konoha. There's a stone walkway leading up to the 5 steps up to the large house we've built.

There's the large living room, it being one of the only rooms with carpet, opening straight into the kitchen. I had remembered Sakura saying once how she liked how her kitchen and living room were all the same big room. The only thing separating the rooms are the two stairs still carpeted until the hard wood floors in the kitchen started.

I put in crown molding in all the rooms in the house. I always liked how it made everything look more sophisticated. I put in white kitchen cabinets and glossy black and speckled white counter tops. I even added an island in the middle to give Sakura more room to cook.

Though i've never told her, I think about her more than myself when we were planning this out. I've been trying to go off of her little off handed comments to give her dream house. A house we could live in together as husband and wife someday.

Right now she's standing on a chair painting the last bit of wall at the top right before the crown molding that's about three inches wide before the ceiling. She helped me mix together a dark grayish blue that went with the dark blackish wood floors in the kitchen and the white carpet in the living room. We built two bathrooms, one with just the basics, a sink, toilet and tub/shower. I was leaving the master bathroom for last to do on my own, which will be a surprise for Sakura..once I ask her to move it with me.

The night months ago when we slept on the pull out couch in her house was when I knew that I didn't want to sleep in a bed without her presence near me. Though we haven't had sex, I know we're getting close. When we do though I want to give her the perfect bedroom for us to do _it _in.

I went to a master paint mixer in our village to help me make the perfect shade of red. Sakura's favorite color is obviously red, but it's this specific shade of dark wine red. I got it and I was leaving it for last also. I told her that the master bedroom and bathroom we're something I'd just do myself. She thinks most likely it's because I want it to perfectly pertain to my likes and dislikes but on the contrary it was being made to fit hers.

I added the white shaggy carpet into the bedroom to give it a warmer feeling. The structure had built in book shelves for all her medical books and I added a small patio outside of the white French doors that I put in the room that would lead to the garden.

I had once asked sakura what she saw her favorite part of her house being one night when we laid on the pullout couch talking because we couldn't sleep so we were just lying there talking about anything.

"Well, the back yard will be lush, I want to make sure that there's a pond full of cute little fish and a space for all our-my friends to come grill out with us-me I mean. There will be Cherry Blossom trees lining the wood fence. The back yard has always been the only place I approve of there being a big fence. It's like having your own secret get away. I'll have to figure out how to plant fully grown Cherry Blossom trees in there, and I'll have to get a bunch of big leafed plants. I've always pictured that as my dream back yard would be ever since I was a child"

I bet you can guess what I'm doing with the back yard. I already have it planned. I'm going to lead her into the back yard full of all these things. All the things I want her to have since she deserves it, and that's when I'll ask her to move in with me. When we go back in the bedroom I'll be able to show her.

I had bought a queen sized bed because I don't think we'd need anything more considering she sleeps on my chest most of the time. I added a desk so she'd have a place to work at.

I got one of the most elaborate televisions that Konoha has to offer. For our late night movie sessions. I added two white end tables, one for each side of the bed. Two lamps on each.

I figured Sakura's could go in the living room considering she had a large screen too. All this money I accumulated of the years was finally was finally being put to use. People would say I should be living in a mansion with all of my money, but I know that's not the type of thing Sakura would want. Neither would I honestly, it's just a waste of unused space. Our house would be big, without being unused. We added one extra bedroom and when she commented on thinking I would've made a larger space I told her I would just add on as need be.

The bathroom was elaborate. I went to a hot spring that sells these tubs that work like a hot spring with jets that massage your back. I had noticed that one thing that Sakura does appreciate after missions or a day at work was a nice hot bath and I was going to get her the best kind. I added a walk in shower and two sinks so we wouldn't be in each other's way in the morning.

I had finished the two rooms during the weekend and when we were done painting I told Sakura to go home and take a bath. I told her I might stay and work on this through the night and I did.

The last touches to back yard came at 7 in the morning like planned because I figured Sakura would be on her mission by now. The trees were a bitch to get in there but she was right, it was like personal sanctionary in the back yard. Thank god Tsunade agreed to help me out with keeping Sakura busy. And with that the house was actually done. I walked around just relishing in it. The Uchiha Estate was back..as a part of the Konoha community.

When it was just me and Sakura working on the house I got this feeling, like things couldn't possibly be better. For most of my life I would be scared to look behind me, because I'd remember that Orochimaru was there. Now I just feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be. I see Sakura there, who always looks up at my taller figure and she smiles her small smile reserved for me alone. Sometimes I forget that we're on the hunt for Itachi.

Sometimes I forget that our families are dead. She helps me forget the pain that I've been feeling my whole life. It's hard to believe that almost 7 months ago Sakura detested my existence.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

This has been the busiest two months of my life what with work, missions, estate work, Sasuke. But Sasuke said that he would finish the rest of the estate himself and I let him. I figure it's something he needs to do.

But since then Tsunade has been sending me on missions so frequently it's like I have no time to even see the place, or Sasuke. But Tsunade said that this mission was important. I had to pick up some important information from Suna about Itachi. I couldn't figure out why she didn't just send one of the Anbu in training or both me and Sasuke if it was so important.

I fell I'll once I got to Suna though. They had me pick up the information but I had to go straight to an inn before I could even examine them.

I couldn't tell what was wrong with me. Maybe the flu. I threw up a couple times once in the room, but all I had eaten we're some crackers on the trip up here. Maybe the water in my canteen was contaminated.

As I smelled it I could tell something was off. The water smelled too much like fruit. The only thing I could think of was somebody getting into. Probably some low class ninja's that loiters around Suna. They probably came into the camp when I had gone fishing. I slept all through the first day and night at the inn.

As I finally fell asleep I jolted awake after what seemed like 5 minutes. There was a rumbling and I couldn't tell where it came from. It seemed harmless so I let myself fall back asleep.

The next thing I know is that I can't breathe due to the hand over my mouth. I couldn't use my chakra because it's completely drained! I was completely useless to myself, ill and without chakra.

When I finally decided to look up at the perpetrator that was surprisingly gentle in carrying me had a strange white hair. Not that I had much room to talk considering mine is pink.

Who in the hell decided I should have a gene that gives me pink fucking hair. My mom had red hair and my father had blonde, so that could've given me orange hair. So why the fuck did I get pink hair!?

I was finally let down against what I could tell was a tree. They bound my legs and arms with a strange wire and I just took it. My energy was nil to none. Maybe if I puked on him then he would get distracted. The thought made me laugh. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Why on earth would you be laughing right now?" My captor asked in a soft voice.

"Cause I thought you have weird had weird hair." I said.

"You have pink hair!" He exclaimed in a weird anger.

"Exactly" I said giggling till my stomach hurt. I really was hallucinating.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked after silence ensued after my little outburst.

"It's not what I want. It's what Itachi wants" He said after a moment.

My blood ran cold and I was seeing red.

It's like all I have learned in the last half a year about being happy. I didn't think about Konoha or my friends, or Naruto or even Sasuke. All I thought about was Saru. That she was dead and that Itachi wasn't.

"I'm Suigetsu, I was once on your friend Sasuke Uchiha's team. I was sent to come get you when we learned that you were on a mission on your own in Suna. My ability to break down into water molecules was made useful when I saw your canteen in the camp. I'm sorry about the illness, it was all to make for a quiet "capture" you could call it."

"Why does he want me? I tried to kill him." I seethed.

"He has some information you want. You have some information he wants." He replied.

"Well where is the rude bastard. Too scared to come near me?" I said.

"On the contrary, he had some business to attend to and he's on his way" He informed me.

I could tell that he knew how angry I was. I was letting off a red aura, shaking in my boots.

It took an hour before we heard someone come down from the trees outside the little shack we were in.

Suigetsu went out and I heard them speak but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Eventually I heard the door creek and in he walks. Only the Itachi I was looking at looked deathly pale with bags under his eyes more noticeable than usually. It looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. He looks like I did a year ago.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. He had the power here.

He just stared. It was all I could do to bite my tongue.

"Sakura Haruno"

He doesn't deserve my words.

"You must be wondering why you have been brought here." He stated. His face as usual was void of emotion. Except exhaustion. It was looking at myself before..Sasuke came back.

"Ms. Haruno I need your full cooperation right now. I'm not here to harm you. We each have something the other needs. Will you just sit her and listen?"

Goddamnit why is he so calm. Why can't I be calm like the last time I was near him?

Why.

Whywhywhy?

Then I had been alone. I didn't speak to anyone. I had forgotten what it had felt like to be angry, or sad. I didn't even let myself feel back then or I would hurt too much.

Lately I've been letting myself feel things. For my patients at work, for my friends, for Sasuke. I've almost forgotten the person I used to be. The one who didn't know what to feel. Who refused to. It made killing so much easier. Now I can't even think straight because of my anger towards this one single man.

I nod.

"I need you to know something. I haven't told anyone this. It was something that was supposed to be kept out of files. Something that only a few select people were supposed to know. You are now one of the few select people that will now know. Now you WILL listen. I need your help."

What the fuck is he talking about?

"Do you know what the term coup d'état means Sakura?"

"The sudden overthrow of a government..usually by a small secretive group"

"Yes. If you could think of the most closed off, discluded place in Konoha when you were a child, what would it be?" He asks. He's searching my face..for recognition, or something.

"well..The Uchiha Estate. It had those big stone walls and everyone was scared to go near it." I stated.

Oh. Ohhhhhhh.

"You guys..we're you guys?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was a little sick still.

"The Uchiha family was planning to overthrow Konoha and to take control of the village as their own. Fugaku put me in charge of keeping tabs on the hokage and the elders though he never told me why. The elders had knowledge of the coup d'état, because I told them once I found out. They had told me to spy on my father and when the time came..Danzo ordered me to kill them without the Hokage's knowledge of any of this going on. The information my father had bottled up in the manor was becoming too powerful. He knew too much."

He paused. I really was getting sick again, but not because of the water.

"There was nothing I could do to stop it. I loved my village. I would die for it.. I would kill for its safety. The only thing I fought for was the life of my brother. I would only accept their request if I would be allowed to spare Sasuke's life."

Hooooly fuck.

"I need you to know, I only did what I did because I wanted to keep my brother and the village I loved and grew up in safe. I've hated myself ever since. I can't sleep. I can barely eat. I needed you to know because I've recently found out that you've become Sasuke's closest friend. I need you to tell him of the wrongdoings of Danzo and get him out of Konoha for the good of the people. I don't want him to be able to force this kind of execution on anyone else. Long have I gone with my only family wanting to destroy me. Sasuke needs to know this, and I need your help. I want him to live a normal life of a ninja. And someday I hope to be able to call Konoha my home again." He looked so fucking sad.

Wait one fucking second.

"Do you mind explaining to me then WHY THE FUCK YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU GODDAMN FUCKER!?" I seethed.

"You didn't really give me a chance to explain that far. Somehow your parents knew about the overthrow. Nobody had a clue how they found out. The idea was that your father did surgery one day on my father's heart and while he was in recovery under the numbing drugs he must've said something. I don't know how they found out that your parents knew but they didn't let me bargain on your behalf. They told me you had too much clout and potential in the village. Too many people knew you on a personal level and thought you to be somebody to be of power in the future. And your sister well. They didn't care to put it ever so bluntly. But you need to know something. But I think you may want to sleep before you hear this. I really do."

What do I say to all this shit? What could I possibly say? The elder that everyone in the village looks up to is a liar and a horrid man. Oh my god.

"If you have any decency you'll tell me whatever the fuck else I need to know. Now." Is all I can muster.

"I've recently retrieved some files from an old worker of Orochimaru. He has a jutsu..That's another reason why I..retrieved you. Orochimaru figured out that a user with Sharingan can reach into a person's memories, and choose the being they want to reanimate. Now this is the point where I offer my services to you, so I can in some way atone for the sins toward you. There's a definite risk of death, and if not your own death, a complete loss of chakra, or no effect at all. You can only do it once. Otherwise you will die indefinitely. It was all experimental but then he did it with Kabuto." He stated.

Oh my god. I could bring back Saru. I could bring her back.

"There is one catch though.."

"The risk of death isn't enough?" I joke darkly.

"You have to get the deceased body and bring it to me for the jutsu to work. It's the process of reanimated the body to the form it was last seen in your memory. The body will match that memory."

He was serious. About all of this. The sadness in his eyes proved it.

"I need to think. Suigetsu, you can let me out of these wires, I won't run." I ask

I walk out of the small shack. The air outside was chilly, the depths of the winter season were seeing to that.

If I had the chance to bring Saru back..I would do anything. Even if it meant digging her from her grave. The idea was sickening but I would do it.

And I did. When I went back in I recruited Suigetsu's help and I told Itachi that we would meet him back here in two days.

I didn't want anyone to know that we were in the village so I used the invisibility jutsu on both me and Suigestsu. We dug up Saru's little casket then refilled it with the dirt.

I learned the way back to the shack with Suigetsu that he joined Itachi because Itachi saved him from getting killed.

The trip was difficult because the casket was heavy but I had refused to take Saru out of it. Suigetsu had commented that it was just bones in there now, but I reminded that it would be Saru in a few hours.

Itachi said otherwise when we got back.

"The process could take a few days to recover her soul as it was. In that time it might be in your best interest to go home and rest up and maybe talk to Sasuke. If you guys are as close as I've seen, then he might want to be involved in such an important event in your life." He reported. It was almost like the bastard was chastising me.

I for some odd reason trust him. Danzo has always been creepy as fuck..I never really believed he had the village's best interests at heart. How on earth would I explain all of this to Tsunade.. We'd have to go to court, give Danzo a trial. He's so old, but he could still do harm.

As much as I wanted to stay, I didn't want to see what Itahi had to do to make this happen.

The process had taken a lot out of me. He had me in his sharingan so he could see my thoughts of Saru. He made sure that I didn't see anything bad. When we came out of it, all my chakra was drained and I was exhausted and now Suigetsu is helping me get home to Konoha.

As we get to the gates we're stopped by the guards just so they can run a frisk on Suigetsu which makes us laugh. He could disintegrate into thin air. His manipulation of his body into water molecules of whatever he chooses was impressive. I told the guards that I'd make sure to tell Tsunade of his presence which is what I did. He even carried me on his back to her office. It was 8 in the morning which was an hour after she came in every morning.

"COME IN" Came the exasperated yell I've come to know and love from my mentor. She must've been out drinking last night.

"Sakura! I've been wondering what happened to you. You were two days late and you didn't send any messages and who is that man and why is he holding you and isn't Sasuke!? Who I might add has been stir crazy waiting for you to come back. He was scared you were hurt!" She said in one exasperated breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't send any messages Tsunade-sama. Something crucial came up. You need to be informed immediately. This is Suigetsu. He helped me travel home from where I have been for the past few days"

"Alright. Continue Sakura."

"Itachi Uchiha is alive." I went on to explain what had happened. The paper trace of evidence of something wrong going on in the Uchiha Compound came through to me the day Sasuke had to sit in my office with me. She went to retrieve them from my files and brought them back into her office to trace them with me. She saw rifts in the information that I didn't even understand myself.

She wore the same look of horror I did that day in the office.

We sat there in silence. This might have been one of the only times I have ever seen my mentor cry. It was anger and betrayal. I understood it.

I had to then explain to her what Itachi was doing for me right this second. She sat in silence and astonishment once again.

"Sakura..what you two are doing..you're manipulating time. That's very dangerous. No wonder you're exhausted." She stated.

"Now Suigetsu, I gather that you're a friend of ours?" She asked

"I have done nothing against your village, no." He informed.

"He's helped me. He's been with Itachi. "I let her know.

"Do you have a village that you live in right now?"

"No ma'am."

"Would you like to live here?"

"Would you allow that of me?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, we'd have to do some paperwork, and you'd have to take some exams if you'd like to be a shinobi, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Well thank you ma'am. It's been provided to my knowledge that an old teammate of mine has been staying here. If alright, I'd like to go stay with him. Juugo his name is." He asked.

"Oh that big lug! Yes, he's been helping me with some research. He has a house down by Ichiraku. Sakura could show you where if you would wait outside for a few minutes, I need to speak to her alone."

And now it's us.

"Sakura dear, what if something goes wrong with a Jutsu like this? One wrong move and Itachi might possibly take the memory of your sister from you forever. Are you willing to take that risk?

"I want my sister back. I will do whatever it takes. Danzo made Itachi kill her. That was not supposed to be her destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it. We need to let the villagers know of his wrongdoings, and put him up for a public trial." I said.

"Your right. I will hurry with that. Your next mission is to bring Itachi Uchiha and your sister back, in one piece, alive. Is that understood?" She said, back in her Hokage voice.

"Yes."

"And Sakura, go tell Sasuke. He deserves to know, and he's been worried sick about you"

"Your right. I'll keep you posted if he goes with me."

Suigetsu helped me as we made our way toward Juugo's house to show him where it is then he helped me get to the Uchiha Compound, I figured that's where Sasuke would be that early. I told Suigetsu that we'd check up on him when we got back.

I slowly made my way into the compound. I headed for the bedroom but I heard Sasuke working in the back yard.

"Sasuke!?" I called. He put in some stools by the amazing kitchen he built so I sat down. Even walking winded me right now and I wasn't used to it.

"Sakura. Where in the hell have you been!?" I hear as he runs down the hallway. Before I know it I'm wrapped in his arms in a tight grip that could rival Naruto's bear hugs.

"Why didn't you send any messages, what happened? Are you sick? You look terrible!" He sputters out.

"Sasuke. Calm down. We have some things to talk about."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down, you worried me sick! Next time you go on a mission I'm-

For once I got to cut him off with a kiss. It really was touching how much he cared.

"We really need to talk. You'll need to sit down for this"

"Is this one of those relationship talks?" He asks.

"No. Just shut up and listen okay. Please stay calm though."

* * *

**Alrighty ladies and gents, chapter 6 was becoming way to too long so I broke it up into chapter 6 and 7. 7 is almost done already so be patient:) Thank you for the reviews and messages, I appreciate them3**

**What do you guys want to happen? Sasuke and Sakura getting more serious? More additions to Konoha? I'd like to know your ideas and opinions:)**


End file.
